Le crime du Poudlard express
by Miliune
Summary: Le Poudlard Express est un train-lit magnifique et luxueux mais ses passagers vont connaître un voyage tumultueux et loin d'être reposant. (pas de slash)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Bon cet OS est un peu particulier...J'ai dit OS, je crois plutôt qu'il sera coupé en deux chapitres X). Le premier ce soir et le deuxième demain.

Donc c'est en réalité un cadeau pour ma Bêta **Titou Douh** qui a vaillamment corrigé la plupart de mes histoires celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Malgré mes efforts pour lui épargner un peu de ce travail. Mais il faut croire que je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça XD!

Alors ce n'est pas un slash, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Je tente de nouvelles expériences. pour ceux qui s'arrêterons sur cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci encore à toi **Titou Douh** !

 **LE CRIME DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 **.**

 **.**

Le Poudlard Express était le dernier bijou rutilant de la firme Malfoy. Un train dernier cri luxueux et d'une efficacité à faire pâlir toutes les locomotives du Royaume-Uni. S'il se targuait d'un design aux couleurs chatoyantes et d'une structure en acier pouvant subir tous les assauts du temps sans broncher une seule seconde, le Poudlard express devait sa renommée à ceux qui montaient à bord et au trajet qu'il effectuait.

En effet, la locomotive n'avait qu'un seul point de départ et qu'un seul point d'arrivée. Elle effectuait sans s'arrêter la traversée du Royaume-Uni, de Londres jusqu'à Édimbourg. Elle avait pour elle toute seule plus de six cent kilomètres de rail à parcourir sans être une seule fois interrompue par un quelconque aiguillage ou arrêt inopportun.

Le Poudlard Express traçait sa route et ne devait se soucier que du temps qu'il mettrait à parcourir cette distance.

Dix-sept heures.

 **16h24**

Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy fit voyager ses yeux de sa montre à gousset -précieux cadeau de ses aïeuls- jusqu'à l'horloge lourde de ses trois aiguilles vertes de la gare de Londres.

Satisfait d'être à la minute près, sur le même temps que l'imposant monstre de métal, il rangea son legs dans son gilet et admira la locomotive qui effectuerait son dernier voyage de l'année.

Il se retint de laisser vagabonder sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, vilaine manie qu'il avait malheureusement copiée à son ami de toujours. Ami qui, s'il en croyait l'heure, ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition.

En attendant, il savoura le spectacle du Poudlard Express à l'arrêt sur le quai neuf trois quart, faisant le plein d'eau et de charbon. Subissant les derniers assauts de femmes de ménage zélées qui s'assureraient de ne pas laisser une seule trace de poussière. Il ne fallait pas que la machine perde de sa superbe sous les mauvaises langues qui y passeraient ce qui devait être une nuit mémorable.

\- Monsieur Malfoy !

Scorpius abandonna la vision de la machine rouge et or et porta son attention sur le nouveau venu.

\- Monsieur Nott. Vous êtes en avance.

L'homme qui se présenta était ce que Scorpius pouvait appeler un ami de la famille. Même si son père avait en horreur les journalistes, Theodore Nott était plus que ça. C'était aussi un érudit à l'esprit vif. D'ici, il entendait la voix de Draco Malfoy déplorer le destin de ce « pauvre Nott qui aurait pu être quelque chose de mieux ». Mais Scorpius avait l'impression que Nott avait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et le sourire qu'il affichait sur son jeune visage était suffisant pour le prouver.

\- J'ai pris de l'avance. Je viens de Canterbury, je craignais que ma voiture ne soit bloquée par la neige.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore submergés, pourtant.

Nott tapota le bout de son nez de son index.

\- Fiez-vous à moi, une autre machine ne partirait pas en ce temps là. Il n'y a que vous pour vous croire au dessus de la nature.

Scorpius se laissa aller à un petit rire.

\- Vous devriez me remercier, je ramasse tous les retardataires de Londres.

\- Je le fais grand dieu. Vous me sauvez la vie. Je n'allais pas laisser cette réunion au sommet s'effectuer sans moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Theodore tourna la tête vers la locomotive.

\- Voilà votre homme de main.

Scorpius suivit le regard de Théodore. Descendant du Poudlard Express, Percy Weasley affichait son air pincé habituel. Air qui se renfrogna encore plus quand un homme s'empressa de s'adresser à lui. De là ou il était, Scorpius n'entendait rien mais il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se présenter quand il vit Percy et l'homme se tourner vers lui.

\- Je vous laisse, monsieur Nott.

\- Faites donc.

Scorpius rejoignit l'efficace intendant qu'était Weasley et l'homme au regard sombre et au cardigan tout aussi noir.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, voici Monsieur Lestrange.

\- Lestrange, comme Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Lestrange comme Rodolphus Lestrange, Monsieur.

L'homme regarda de tous les cotés avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda l'héritier.

\- Celui qui m'a gentiment offert ce billet pour cette machine de la mort.

\- Vous devenez blessant, plaisanta Scorpius. Vous ne trouverez pas d'engin plus sûr dans toute l'Europe.

\- Si vous le dites, grommela l'homme. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dix-sept heures vingt, monsieur.

Percy avait parlé et levé le nez en même temps. Nul doute qu'il pousserait Rusard à partir à heure tapante. Rodolphus Lestrange sortit de sa poche une grosse montre reliée à une lanière en cuir. Elle n'était pas du plus grand effet. Grossière et mal taillée, elle semblait même être en mauvais état. Scorpius remarqua qu'un petit morceau de métal dépassait de la coque en fer. Il faillit lui demander à voir son ticket ou même à lui refuser l'entrée mais il était sûr que l'homme ferait une esclandre et il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça.

\- J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage, se contenta-t-il de dire.

L'homme haussa brièvement les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Puis il s'éloigna.

\- Son billet est en règle, fit remarquer Percy tout en rangeant un petit carnet mauve dans la poche avant de son veston.

\- Quel malheur… Est-ce un nouveau carnet ?

Le jeune homme fronça le nez.

\- Si seulement. J'ai perdu l'ancien de façon incompréhensible.

\- Cela m'étonne de vous Percy, vous n'êtes pas du genre à perdre quoique ce soit !

\- Je le sais bien, j'ai du l'oublier dans un café. Il n'y avait rien d'important ; juste le nom des passagers et des horaires du mois. Seulement je ne me souviens pas qu'un Rodolphus Lestrange ait acheté un billet.

\- Quelqu'un l'a sûrement fait pour lui, apparemment. D'ailleurs je vous préviens au pied levé, mais nous attendons deux personnes de plus.

\- Deux ? Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai connu plus zélé. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Monsieur Potter et une personne qui l'accompagne.

\- Heureusement que vous avez peu de voyageurs sur ce dernier voyage.

\- En effet !

Scorpius laissa son homme de main retourner à l'intérieur de la locomotive et se mit à chercher des yeux la plaisante compagnie de Nott. Celui-ci venait de trouver un camarade de discussion sur le quai bondé en la personne de Cornelius Fudge. Qui était tout sauf joyeux de discuter avec le journaliste.

Le politicien devait sûrement faire face à des questions gênantes. Scorpius observa l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés. On ne pouvait pas le rater : un homme à la peau noire, engoncé dans un costume officiel. Scorpius supposa vaguement qu'il devait être l'homme à tout faire de Fudge. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il rejoignit ceux qui feraient partie de l'équipée du soir.

\- Ha, fit Fudge, celui qu'on ne présente plus. Monsieur Malfoy, vous ai-je déjà présenté Monsieur Kingsley Shacklebolt ici présent ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur. Monsieur Shacklebolt, je me présente : Scorpius Malfoy.

\- C'est une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un tel que vous et je me sens encore plus chanceux d'avoir repoussé ma venu pour profiter du voyage.

\- A vous entendre, c'est comme si vous vous rendiez à Édimbourg à reculons.

L'homme rigola d'un rire presque tonitruant et Scorpius trouva cela plaisant. Pas Fudge, à en croire sa grimace.

\- C'est presque ça, mais les affaires sont les affaires et si je ne le fais pas…

\- Personne ne le fera à votre place, compléta Scorpius, vous êtes dans la politique ?

\- Pas exactement, plus dans la protection.

Scorpius coula un regard intéressé à Fudge mais ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Le ministère voit du danger là où il n'y en pas, se sentit-il obligé de justifier.

\- Le ministère s'inquiète surtout de votre position au sein de son gouvernement, grinça Nott.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Oh, regardez qui voilà ! les coupa Scorpius. Madame Zabini, Mademoiselle Parkinson.

Le visage auparavant rieur de Théodore Nott se ferma immédiatement. Scorpius, lui, s'avançait déjà vers les deux femmes.

Nerobi Zabini était littéralement une femme à tomber par terre et Scorpius mentirait s'il n'avait pas déjà éprouvé pour cette femme une forte attirance. Aucun homme ne semblait pouvoir détourner les yeux de sa personne. Sauf peut-être Albus.

Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il préférait voir tomber en cascade bouclées sur ses épaules étaient aujourd'hui recouverts d'une toque en fourrure blanche, contrastant avec le caramel de sa peau. Toute sa tenue jouait dans les tons gris clairs. Ses yeux en amande avaient juste le trait de crayon suffisant pour rehausser son regard ambré et ses lèvres n'avait besoin d'aucun apparat.

A ses cotés, la duchesse Parkinson, malgré sa beauté classique, faisait pâle figure au sens propre comme au figurée.

\- Madame.

Scorpius prit la main gantée de la Duchesse Zabini et se retint de presser ses lèvres de manière trop équivoque mais il était déjà enivré par son parfum.

\- Malfoy, vous avez le dos cassé ? plaisanta Parkinson.

Scorpius se redressa et tenta d'ignorer le sourire suffisant de Nerobi Zabini. Elle était belle certes mais elle n'était pas stupide. Le blond offrit les mêmes honneurs à Pansy Parkinson avant d'entamer la conversation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas accompagnée de votre fils ?

\- Blaise aura un peu de retard, j'espère que vous aurez l'obligeance de patienter afin qu'il puisse prendre ce train. C'est important voyez-vous, je ne le ferais pas venir demain.

\- Nous ferons selon vos désirs.

\- Est-ce le journaliste Nott derrière vous ? demanda Pansy Parkinson.

\- En effet, c'est bien lui.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'un journaliste médiocre va se trouver dans le même train que nous.

\- Théodore est journaliste, peut-être médiocre selon vos goûts mais il est aussi mon invité. J'aimerais, mademoiselle Parkinson, que vous puissiez ne pas être si désobligeante envers un ami.

Parkinson replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- Vous devriez changer de fréquentation. Cet homme est une honte pour la gente masculine. Si vous saviez ce que l'on dit de ses préférences, vous ne seriez pas en train de le défendre.

Scorpius faillit répondre avec colère mais Nerobi Zabini leva la main.

\- Il suffit, miss Pansy. Cette locomotive appartient à Monsieur Malfoy et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est seul homme à pouvoir juger qui monte ou qui descend. Cessez donc de l'importuner.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Madame Zabini, Monsieur Malfoy.

Scorpius préféra ne rien lui répondre.

\- Il me semble que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà montez à bord. Percy se fera un plaisir de vous conduire dans la plus belle chambre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas vous y guider moi-même.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Nous nous débrouillerons.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna de Scorpius suivie de Pansy, qui jeta un regard brûlant en direction de Nott qui faisait encore mine de discuter avec Fudge et Shacklebolt, pourtant ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi furieux.

\- Et bien et bien… Ce voyage promet d'être intéressant, fit une voix derrière lui.

Scorpius se tourna vivement avec un sourire déjà posé sur ses lèvres pour faire face à la seule personne qui n'était pas de sa famille qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Albus Potter, alchimiste, biologiste, scientifique et détective à ses heures perdues, prestigieux diplômé de Cambridge - fils du célèbre Marshall de la Royal air force adoubé par la reine, Harry James Potter- était le garçon le plus énigmatique qu'il connaissait et pourtant celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université.

Le blond ne fit même pas attention à sa tignasse noir négligée qui lui servait de cheveux ni même à son costume marron élimé. S'habiller n'importe comment était monnaie courante chez les Potter. A la place, il serra son ami dans ses bras.

\- Albus, mon ami ! Il était temps que tu arrives !

Les yeux verts d'Albus pétillèrent de joie et Scorpius remarqua enfin qui l'accompagnait. Une jeune femme qu'il connaissait déjà un peu.

\- Bonsoir, Scorpius. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Je ne te présente pas ma cousine, Rose Granger.

Scorpius gratifia la femme qui accompagnait Albus d'un autre sourire.

\- Docteur Granger, si j'ai bien suivi ?

Rose tendit la main et Scorpius la salua. C'était le genre de femme que Scorpius aimait ne pas éviter. Rose Granger avait fait ses études en France en premier lieu et Scorpius en avait énormément entendu parler. Tout le monde, surtout la famille d'Albus, la qualifiait de génie digne de sa mère. Les rares fois où il avait croisé la jeune femme, cette dernière partageait le goût des Potter pour des tenus peu avenantes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était à son plus bel avantage.

Ses épais cheveux brun était serrés en un chignon et elle portait un lourd manteau rouge qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau et les taches de rousseur qui piquaient ses joues.

\- Ravie de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui connaît la politesse.

Sur ces mots, elle coula un regard amusé à son cousin mais Albus l'ignora.

\- Tu as du beau monde à ce que je vois. Même si la plupart de leur réputation laisse à désirer.

\- Albus, vraiment ? Maintenant ?

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas judicieux de fréquenter Cornelius Fudge quand on sait dans quelle affaire il trampe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton image.

\- En attendant, répliqua Scorpius, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne siège plus au conseil, il est toujours autorisé à monter dans ce train.

\- Vous parlez de choses que je ne comprends pas, déclara Rose, alors j'aimerais que l'on éclaire ma lanterne.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils pour intimer son ami à ne pas en dire d'avantage mais c'était mal connaître Albus Potter et son incorrigible mépris pour les conventions sociales.

\- Vois-tu, ma chère cousine, l'homme qui a l'air d'avoir difficilement digéré son repas du soir ?

\- Je le vois, le pauvre homme semble se faire remonter les bretelles.

\- Et bien, il est en ce moment même en plein milieu d'une affaire de corruption.

\- C'est monnaie courante, non ?

\- Pas avec les pires membres de la mafia anglaise.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve, rétorqua Scorpius, cesse donc avec tes histoires de comptoir.

Albus haussa les épaules mais il n'effaça pas son sourire en coin.

\- Bien, dit-il, est-ce que tu me garantis que ta dévoreuse de poudreuse nous amènera à bon port ?

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

Le brun secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas encore sorti de la gare. Tu as vu la neige ?

\- Je la vois encore et j'en sens le froid. Mais Édimbourg n'attend pas.

\- Monsieur Potter non plus, ajouta Rose.

\- En parlant de ça, Scorpius, Lily est revenue des États-Unis et elle t'attend de pied ferme à la maison.

\- Oh, fut la seule réponse que le blond put offrir, ses joues ayant viré au rose.

\- Comme c'est adorable, rigola la cousine d'Albus. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais vous devancer. Il n'est pas utile que je patiente debout.

\- Je vous en prie.

Albus et Scorpius accompagnèrent Rose jusqu'aux marches du wagon principal. Au même moment, une femme imposante arrivait par le bout du quai, suivie d'une jeune femme dont la robe bleu pâle rendait son teint de porcelaine un peu maladif.

\- Hâte toi Gabrielle, faisait la femme, il est bientôt l'heure.

\- Miss Bulstrode ! l'apostropha Scorpius. Inutile de vous presser, vous n'êtes pas encore en retard.

La femme engoncée dans une épaisse fourrure traînait des valises qui avaient l'air plus lourdes qu'elles et derrière, Albus et Scorpius pouvaient voir que deux hommes suivaient la fameuse Gabrielle avec tout autant d'affaires.

\- Et bien nous avons failli, figurez-vous, le bateau qui nous amenait de France a perdu nos valises, quelle honte. Et c'était pourtant une compagnie Anglaise. N'est-ce pas, Gabrielle ? Rappelons nous à l'avenir : ne plus embarquer à bord de la White Star Line*.

La jeune Gabrielle se contenta de hocher la tête poliment.

\- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'empressa t-elle de continuer, et vous de même, monsieur Malfoy ! Qui est le fringant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Miss Bulstrode, je vous présente mon ami Albus Potter. Albus, voici Miss Milicent Bulstrode qui…

\- … Possède la meilleure parfumerie de toute l'Angleterre. Ma mère ne se lasse pas de vos créations, elle en est folle.

\- Votre mère ? Vous voulez dire l'épouse de Sir Potter ? C'est un honneur, Monsieur Potter !

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albus.

\- Et que faites vous dans la vie, mon enfant ?

\- En ce moment, je voyage.

\- Et vous avez bien raison ! J'ai passé tant de temps sur la même terre, aujourd'hui que j'ai ma jeune apprentie Gabrielle je me permets enfin de souffler, n'est-ce pas Gabrielle ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- La pauvre enfant est timide mais elle est douée de ses mains et elle possède un nez, ma foi, extraordinaire. C'est tout moi au même âge.

Scorpius donna un coup de coude discret à Albus pour qu'il étouffe le rire qui lui viendrait. Gabrielle et Milicent étaient loin, très loin d'être semblables déjà physiquement.

\- Et qu'est ce qui vous ramène en Angleterre ?

\- Un sommet de botanistes qui risque d'être éreintant pour ma pauvre personne. J'y accompagne Gabrielle et je la laisserais donner son avis, je n'ai plus la… Oh, par tout les saints, est-ce Blaise Zabini !?

A ces mots, la jeune Gabrielle releva immédiatement la tête. Scorpius eut à peine le temps de voir son visage se décomposer. Blaise Zabini s'avançait déjà vers eux.

\- Voilà le paon dans toute sa splendeur, souffla Albus.

Et même si Scorpius aurait aimé qu'il garde sa remarque pour lui, il devait avouer que son ami n'avait pas tord.

Blaise Zabini avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, de sa suffisance, sûrement de son mépris pour le petit peuple. Mais il y avait aussi chez l'homme quelque chose d'autre... De la fourberie qui ne donnait aucune envie de faire affaire avec lui. Pourtant, beaucoup se laissaient avoir par son charme.

Scorpius était bien heureux que ses seuls liens avec Blaise Zabini consistaient aujourd'hui à l'amener d'un point A à un point B.

Milicent Bulstrode était, quant à elle, le genre de personne qui n'y voyait que du feu.

\- Mon cher Blaise, gloussa-t-elle, quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, vous prenez vous aussi le dernier train ?

\- N'est-ce pas là ma délicieuse amie Milicent ? Il prit sa main entre ses doigts. Effectivement, je vous accompagne pour cet ultime voyage. J'aurais pu prendre celui de demain mais Mère a insisté pour que je fasse le voyage en sa compagnie. Peut-être se sentait-elle seule.

\- Je viens de voir votre mère, Monsieur Zabini, s'avança Scorpius, et elle n'était pas seule, Miss Parkinson l'accompagnait.

Le visage d'une élégante beauté de Blaise perdit un infime instant de sa superbe avant de s'éclairer d'un nouveau sourire.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Miss Parkinson, avec ma mère. Il faut que je le vois pour le croire. Sinon, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Blaise Zabini, qui venait de retrouver ses marques en voyant enfin Gabrielle, se rapprocha de la jeune fille mais cette dernière fit un pas en arrière pour se cacher.

\- Ne l'embêtez pas ! s'amusa Milicent.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un visage connu.

\- C'est fort probable vu le temps que vous passez en France.

\- Une française ! Très bien, voilà qui égaillera le voyage. Il manque quelque chose à la beauté Anglaise, mais rassurez vous, Milicent : vous, vous êtes parfaite.

\- Vil flatteur, faites moi monter au lieu de pavoiser.

\- Avec plaisir. Monsieur Malfoy, n'est-il pas temps de sonner le départ ?

Scorpius inclina poliment la tête.

De l'autre coté, au niveau de la tête de la locomotive, il vit Percy sortir, un sifflet à la main.

\- Premier appel pour le Poudlard Express en direction d'Édimbourg. Départ dans trois minutes !

\- C'est du beau monde que tu as ce soir, grinça Albus.

Scorpius ne comprit pas trop le soudain mécontentement de son ami. Rodolphus Lestrange venait de passer devant eux et il avait sorti sa grosse montre sous les yeux des deux hommes.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure.

\- Toujours, monsieur.

L'homme monta sans un regard pour Albus. Scorpius lui emboîta le pas tandis que Percy lançait son deuxième appel.

\- Tu as changé d'avis, Albus ?

\- Je devrais peut-être mais père me tuerait.

Il s'empressa de monter. Percy Weasley psalmodiait le dernier appel. Il fermerait ensuite toutes les portes et sonnerait le départ.

À 17h20 précisément.

 **17h58**

Scorpius ouvrit la porte du wagon restaurant. Il y trouva rapidement Rose et Albus en compagnie de Théodore Nott.

\- Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

\- Rien d'amusant, se plaignit Rose, votre ami le journaliste était en train de raconter une histoire que nous avions tous déjà entendue.

\- Je suis impressionné de savoir que vous comptez un détective dans votre cercle privé.

\- Amateur, enchaîna Albus en sirotant son thé.

\- Ne me faites pas croire de telles sottises. J'ai suivi l'affaire de Regalion en Egypte, du grand art !

\- Oh, c'est de cela dont on parle, s'enthousiasma Scorpius, j'aurais aimé y être.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas courant mais si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder, monsieur Potter…

\- Albus, le coupa le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez moi Albus, et si vous alliez dire « j'aimerais beaucoup vous poser quelques questions », sachez que je ne possède pas plus de petits secrets que tout ce qui a déjà était dit.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interroger sur cette affaire. En vérité, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre parcours à vous.

Le sourire de Nott était si confiant et il regardait Albus comme s'il était une nouveauté appétissante. Les mots de Pansy Parkinson sur les « préférences » de Nott lui revinrent en mémoire. Scorpius en avait entendu parler, mais en bon ami, il n'avait jamais posé de question. Même s'il se doutait que les rumeurs n'étaient pas infondées. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse s'intéresser à Albus, cela le mortifia. Surtout que le brun ne semblait nullement dérangé par l'insistance du journaliste.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous aimez les histoires à dormir debout dans ce cas, je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que fait la jeunesse bourgeoise anglaise. Demandez donc plutôt à Rose comment elle est parvenue à s'imposer dans un monde qui ferme une multitude de voies aux femmes brillantes.

\- Je vous rassure : votre cousine arrive numéro deux dans mes futurs écrits.

\- Seulement numéro deux ? se moqua Rose.

Le petit groupe rigola, rire qui s'interrompit quand les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent sur Nerobi Zabini, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ah ! tonna Blaise. Voici l'homme que je cherchais. Monsieur Malfoy.

Blaise s'avança droit sur lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au reste de la table sauf à Théodore.

\- Pouvez-vous rassurez ma mère et lui dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nos cabines se rejoignent ?

Scorpius se leva de son siège pour saluer poliment les deux femmes d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis navré, monsieur Zabini. C'est votre mère ici présente qui s'est occupée de réserver vos places et vos cabines. Malheureusement les chambres du wagon principal sont déjà toutes occupées.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres chambres où je puisse loger ?

\- Dans les wagons inférieurs, sûrement.

La grimace de Zabini fut si éloquente que Scorpius regretta d'avoir proposé cette alternative.

\- Si cela dérange tant Monsieur Zabini d'être si proche de sa famille, je peux bien changer avec lui, fit Albus.

\- Et qui est donc cette âme si charitable ? s'enquit Nerobi Zabini.

\- Albus Potter, Duchesse, pour vous servir.

\- Oh, et bien, le seul service que je vous demande à l'avenir est de vous mêler de vos affaires. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne qui que ce soit que mon fils partage le même pont que sa mère. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une nuit, bon sang !

\- Si tel est votre souhait.

Albus Potter n'avait pas l'air blessé pour un sou.

\- Peut-être est-ce plus du au fait que vous partagez votre chambre avec Miss Parkinson et que votre cher fils aimerait profiter de sa compagnie en toute discrétion.

L'intervention de Nott jeta un froid sur toute l'assemblée. Nerobi Zabini posa ses doigts sur son cœur, Pansy Parkinson avait la bouche si ouverte qu'on pouvait y voir toute sa gorge. Seul Blaise avait l'air ailleurs.

\- Cette histoire est stupide, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de s'en aller.

\- Bien, reprit Albus, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais moi aussi m'éclipser. Si tu as l'amabilité de me prévenir pour l'heure du soupé, Scorpius je t'en serais reconnaissant.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Permettez-moi aussi d'écourter cette entrevue, fit Nott, Duchesse, miss Parkinson, miss Granger.

Albus et Théodore quittèrent à leur tour le wagon et Scorpius les suivit du regard.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, mon cousin ne vas pas s'envoler.

\- Je ne fais aucune tête.

\- Oh si, vous avez le visage d'un enfant à qui l'on vient de retirer son jouet favori.

Scorpius fut piqué au vif mais tenta de garder contenance. Même si la duchesse et Parkinson avaient décidé de s'asseoir plus loin d'eux, Scorpius sentait encore leurs regards pesants.

\- Albus ne cesse de parler de vous. « Scorpius ceci, Scorpius cela ». A croire que vous êtes la seule personne qui existe dans son monde.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Mais il était plus touché qu'il ne le voulait et cela fit rire Rose.

\- Je connais mon cousin. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

\- Bien sûr.

 **18h23**

Théodore Nott suivit Albus Potter jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se tourne.

\- Vous connaissez Monsieur Zabini ? demanda Albus.

\- Qui ne connaît pas Monsieur Zabini, fameux propriétaires de la marque de bijoux Serpens et d'une fortune qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe qui ?

\- La fortune de sa mère, vous voulez dire.

\- Il est son seul héritier.

\- Un héritier au caractère déplorable.

Le regard blessé qu'eut Théodore Nott confirma la pensée première d'Albus.

\- Vous le connaissez intimement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Son indifférence à votre encontre. Il ne vous a pas salué une seule fois et n'a même pas daigné être choqué par vos sous-entendus graveleux. Alors je suppose que c'était un bon ami et que cette amitié a du faire face à quelque chose de terrible.

Théodore rigola doucement.

\- Je ne suis plus très sur de vouloir vous interroger à présent, j'ai peur d'être celui qui sera interviewé.

\- Soit, je ne poserai pas plus de question. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie personnelle, je ne le ferai donc pas avec vous.

\- C'est fou, quand on passe son temps à fouiller pour découvrir les petits secrets des autres, on en oublie ses propres petites histoires. Blaise et moi… C'est un peu une histoire classique qui n'en est pas une mais vous avez raison. Durant une période, nous étions sûrement comme ce que vous êtes avec Scorpius.

Albus afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Je crois qu'il y a méprise.

Théodore lui rendit son sourire.

\- Sur vous ou sur votre relation ?

\- Sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Scorpius. Ma famille a bon espoir qu'il épouse ma sœur et je vais vous dire une chose, j'espère réellement qu'il le fera.

\- Une histoire classique, donc.

\- Exactement.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur marche quand ils entendirent des sanglots provenir d'une cabine.

\- Oh voyons mon enfant ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. Je sais que ce sont de mauvais souvenirs mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Mais Miss Bulstrode… Pourquoi dans ce train. Vous m'aviez promis. Je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Gabrielle, tss, tss, vous ne pouvez le tenir responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur. C'était une jeune femme fragile et vous êtes plus forte que ça.

Il y eut un petit reniflement et Théodore observa Albus en biais.

\- Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à dissimuler des petites histoires.

Albus ne répondit pas mais frappa doucement contre la porte à demi-fermée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Bulstrode ? Miss Gabrielle ?

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le visage lunaire de Milicent.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Nott, ne vous inquiétez donc de rien. Ma petite est un peu tendue mais ça passera avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et prit le bras d'Albus.

\- Cette pauvre enfant avait une sœur, voyez-vous. Elle était promise à un bel avenir, elle travaillait pour Monsieur Zabini. Qui aurait cru qu'elle connaîtrait un destin si tragique... Je ne veux pas dire à voix haute ce que je pense de la sœur de ma petite Gabrielle Delacour, mais elle n'était pas aussi talentueuse qu'elle.

\- Delacour, murmura Nott, ça me dit quelque chose. N'est-ce pas la jeune fille qui a volé une rivière de diamants dans la bijouterie principale ?

\- Parlez moins fort mon ami,le gronda Milicent, mais vous dites vrai, hélas. Gabrielle ne s'en est jamais remise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus.

\- Fleur Delacour a été arrêtée et reconnue coupable de vol mais Blaise n'a pas porté plainte. Seulement elle était sur le point de vendre ses propres créations ; autant vous dire qu'on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement d'une étiquette de voleuse. Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Milicent Bulstrode secoua la tête.

\- Elle a mis fin à ses jours.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage larmoyant de Gabrielle. Elle regarda durement les trois personnes en face d'elle avant de les bousculer et de courir vers l'arrière du wagon.

\- Miss Delacour, appela Albus.

\- Je vous avais dit de parler moins fort.

Albus préféra abandonner les deux personnes à leurs petites querelles et rejoignit Gabrielle à l'extérieur.

\- Ma sœur, commença-t-elle sans se soucier de qui venait d'entrer, ma sœur n'était pas une voleuse ! C'était un coup monté ! Et ce Zabini l'a conduite en disgrâce. C'est lui qui devrait être mort !

\- Je veux bien vous croire miss Delacour, mais de telles accusations méritent des preuves.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Albus.

\- Je me fiche d'avoir des preuves. Fleur ne m'a jamais menti, elle m'a juré sur la vie de nos parents qu'elle n'avait rien volé et que Zabini voulait juste qu'elle ne quitte pas son entreprise. Il dépendait d'elle, elle avait toutes les idées ! Elle voulait seulement être à son compte et il a tout gâché.

Gabrielle se remit à pleurer et Albus resta sans mot dire.

\- Je vous crois, Mademoiselle. Mais je vous en prie, cessez de pleurer.

\- Il m'a confondu avec ma sœur… Ce monstre.

Le brun ne trouva aucun mot pour la consoler.

 **19h10**

Scorpius toqua à la porte de la cabine et celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dévoilant un garçon à la mine endormie et aux cheveux en bataille.

\- Je te réveille, mon ami ?

\- Au bon moment, il faut croire.

Les yeux verts d'Albus luisaient encore de fatigue mais il s'écarta pour laisser son ami entrer. Scorpius referma la porte derrière lui. Albus n'avait pas daigné retirer ses vêtements et sa chemise était froissée mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en faire grand cas.

\- Tu as abandonné ma cousine ?

\- Elle semble avoir trouvé bonne compagnie en la personne de ce Shacklebolt.

\- Shacklebolt ? Il est monté dans ce train ?

\- Et bien oui. Il accompagne Cornelius Fudge.

\- Il accompagne Fudge…, Albus prit un air pensif.

Scorpius plissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te mêles de la politique ? Fudge n'est encore coupable de rien.

Albus se mit à rire.

\- Mon pauvre Scorpius, je comprends à présent pourquoi ton requin de père t'éloigne de tout ça ! Tu es si candide. Fudge est bien plus dans le pétrin que ce que tu crois, surtout s'il est accompagné de Shacklebolt.

Scorpius se renfrogna.

\- Depuis quand tu en sais autant ?

\- Du pur hasard ! Shacklebolt a travaillé avec mon père.

\- Il protégeait ton père ?

\- Protéger ? Comment ça ?

\- Shacklebolt semble être ici pour protéger Fudge.

\- Oh. Je ne crois pas qu'un homme de l'envergure de Shacklebolt soit là juste pour protéger, Scorpius. Shacklebolt travaille au service de sa majesté. Il est plus haut gradé que mon père, s'il est ici ce n'est pas uniquement pour veiller avec bienveillance sur Fudge. Ça doit être plus tendu que ce que l'on croit et à mon humble avis, Shacklebolt est ici pour s'assurer que notre cher ministre assiste au congrès.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il le surveille pour être sûr qu'il ne fuit pas ?

\- C'est tout de suite beaucoup plus plausible.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires et tu auras tout le loisir de le saluer au repas.

\- Je te suis dans ce cas.

Scorpius se leva suivi d'Albus dans les couloirs du train. La puissante locomotive traversait l'épais manteau blanc sans même y prêter attention.

\- Nous y serons peut-être plus vite que ce que l'on croit.

\- Tu n'as pas jeté un seul coup d'œil à la météo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas un seul, s'amusa Scorpius, Percy s'en charge très bien seul. Si vraiment ce voyage était impossible, il me l'aurait fait savoir et aurait tout annulé.

\- On se demande à qui cette machine appartient vraiment, fit Albus avec une pointe d'ironie.

L'héritier Malfoy oublia d'être vexé quand ils croisèrent Gabrielle Delacour. Albus s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Vous ne dînez pas avec nous ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai demandé à être servie dans ma cabine. J'y serais beaucoup mieux. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter, pour votre amabilité mais plus loin je serais de lui mieux je me porterais. Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs.

\- Vous aussi Miss Delacour.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête avant de continuer son chemin. Scorpius interrogea Albus du regard et ce dernier dut utiliser leur temps de trajet pour raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois arrivés au wagon restaurant, ils constatèrent que quasiment tout le monde y était déjà. La famille Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient à la même table. Fudge était seul, de même que Rodolphus Lestrange qui ne cessait de jeter des regards ennuyés à Milicent Bulstrode qui tenait la jambe au pauvre Percy, tandis que Rose et Shacklebolt étaient en pleine conversation animée. Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Vous voilà enfin, soupira Rose. Tu es ce qu'il y a de moins galant sur terre, Albus, heureusement que ce monsieur ici présent sait comment occuper une dame.

\- Voyons Rose, tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'occuper, ton brillant cerveau le fait pour toi.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire.

\- Monsieur Shacklebolt, reprit Albus, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Je me doutais que vous monteriez en Écosse, mais de là à partager le même train ! Je ne savais pas que la famille Potter et la famille Malfoy avaient amélioré leurs relations.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Votre père ne vous a rien dit ? Quoique… C'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent mais Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient le chic pour se détester du temps où ils fréquentaient la même université.

\- Nos pères se détestaient ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

\- Pour le peu de fois où ils se croisent. Maintenant que vous le dites, Père ne cessait de dénigrer votre cuisine après chaque invitation, fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Et Père ne se gênait pas pour traiter le tien de pédant.

Shacklebolt éclata de rire.

\- Au moins, ils ont fini par enterrer la hache de guerre.

La porte opposée du wagon qui donnait sur les cuisines s'ouvrit alors, interrompant momentanément leur discussion. Scorpius et Albus virent Théodore Nott en sortir. Albus prit soin d'observer la réaction de Blaise Zabini et elle fut sans appel.

Si Théodore passa devant lui sans un regard, ce n'était pas le cas du fils de Nerobi qui l'observa d'un bout à l'autre. Mais Albus remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir capté ce regard.

Pansy Parkinson, qui s'était apprêtée joliment, avait très bien vu qu'elle n'avait plus l'attention de l'héritier. Les deux baguettes qui tenaient ses cheveux, assorties à sa robe fourreau verte même si ça la mettait en valeur, n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'il garde les yeux sur elle.

\- Vous ne partagez pas le repas en notre compagnie ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Figurez-vous, répondit Théodore une fois à leur hauteur, que votre cuisinier est une personne extrêmement intéressante et agréable à écouter. Je me suis permis de lui tenir compagnie et je crois que l'odeur de nourriture à été suffisante pour me rassasier. Je ne vois pas non plus Miss Gabrielle mais j'en conclus que la vue d'une certaine personne ne la mettait pas en appétit.

Sur ces mots, Théodore tourna la tête vers la table des Zabini et n'eut droit qu'au regard courroucé de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Donc vous ne restez pas ici ?

\- Je vais mettre cette nuit à profit pour écrire un nouvel article. Fudge est un sujet intéressant.

\- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Nott, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail mais si pour le moment vous pouviez juste oublier mon client...

\- Ça va vous coûter cher, plaisanta Nott, mais je le fais pour vos beaux yeux et puis… Je pense avoir trouvé une nouvelle pépite.

\- Racontez-nous ça en avant première, demanda Rose.

Théodore Nott décida de s'attabler en leur compagnie.

\- Vous jouez dangereusement, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez réuni ensemble une famille brisée et leur bourreau présumé.

Scorpius grimaça mais Albus s'était penché tout ouïe, de même que Rose.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Jusqu'à l'année dernière, Nerobi Zabini était mariée. Elle porte encore sa bague et le deuil de son époux.

\- Ah, s'amusa Shacklebolt, Cette femme devrait porter du noir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Rose.

Albus se tourna vers elle.

\- Madame Zabini est peut-être connue pour son immense richesse mais elle l'est aussi pour le nombre de ses époux décédés avant elle.

\- C'est une veuve noire ?!

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de preuves mais elle choisissait bien ses époux. Riches et en fin de vie. Même si sa réputation était faite, ça n'a jamais empêché les hommes suivant de la séduire et de tout lui laisser.

\- Comme si, ajouta Scorpius, ils lui devaient quelque chose pour sa beauté.

\- Ou pour leur offrir de délicieuses dernières années.

\- Le fait est, reprit Théodore, que son dernier mari ne correspondait à aucun de ces critères. Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme le plus beau d'Angleterre, son métier ne lui faisait pas gagner une fortune, c'était en fait le notaire de la famille. Je pense qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

\- Oh, comme c'est passionnant ! Vous avez parlé de bourreau, dites-nous en plus monsieur Nott !

\- Miss Granger, la tempéra Shacklebolt, vous ne devriez pas prêter une oreille attentive à ces racontars.

\- Votre scepticisme me blesse, mais qui sommes nous pour ne pas faire passer le temps à une jeune et délicieuse femme ?

\- Moins de flatterie, plus d'histoire.

\- Je disais donc… Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui, le bourreau. Vous avez fait monter Rodolphus Lestrange.

Shacklebolt écarquilla les yeux.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange comme Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda le noir.

Scorpius poussa un profond soupir.

\- Rien ne prouve qu'il…

\- Qu'il quoi ? rétorqua Théodore. Vous ne pouvez rien lui refuser, à cet homme, parce qu'il fait partie de la famille Lestrange, parce que sa sœur est mariée à Lord Voldemort et que cet homme est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux en Angleterre.

\- Qui est Lord Voldemort ? demanda Rose à son cousin.

Albus, qui avait froncé les sourcils depuis le début du récit, desserra les lèvres.

\- Probablement la plus grande famille mafieuse du Royaume-Uni. Alcool de contrebande, prostitution, jeux d'argent et j'en passe. Mais l'homme s'en sort toujours comme une anguille. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez, Monsieur Nott ? Lorsque vous dites bourreau, j'entends « meurtre ».

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? s'alarma Scorpius.

\- Si c'est pour sortir de telles sornettes, monsieur Nott, abstenez vous, le gronda Shacklebolt. Lord Voldemort est surveillé de près par le ministère.

Théodore secoua la main mais il ne retira pas son petit sourire.

\- De la même manière qu'il surveille Fudge, et maintenant, je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Il suffit, si j'étais vous je garderais ces idées pour moi.

Nott se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Bonne appétit, miss Granger, messieurs.

Son départ plongea leur petite table dans un silence pesant. Quelques minutes après, Pansy Parkinson prenait le même chemin que Théodore.

 **20h37**

Rose Granger dégagea son écharpe du fauteuil quand elle vit Gabrielle Delacour, livre en main, s'avancer vers elle.

\- Bonsoir. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir parmi nous durant le repas.

\- En effet, je voulais dîner seule et au calme, mais même ça je n'ai pas pu.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Le train fait peu de bruit, comparé à d'autres locomotives.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la faute du train. Je crois que Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Nott se disputaient juste devant ma cabine. Et elle criait très fort.

\- Je suis navrée de l'entendre.

Gabrielle, qui avait déjà la peau nacrée, avait l'air encore plus pâle qu'au début du voyage.

\- Leur dispute était vraiment…-ses joues se tintèrent de rose- très personnelle.

\- Vraiment ?

Gabrielle se pencha vers Rose.

\- Miss Parkinson sous-entendait de manière plutôt éloquente que Monsieur Nott lui avait volé son fiancé.

\- Voyez-vous ça...

\- Je ne pensais pas que de telles choses étaient possibles. Elle le menaçait de le dénoncer et monsieur Nott lui a répondu qu'ils seraient deux à être compromis si elle faisait une telle chose. Je crois qu'elle aime encore cet homme, sinon elle ne s'en prendrait pas à Monsieur Nott. Ils n'auraient pas du prendre le train ensemble.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre derrière le battant d'une autre porte.

\- Miss Bulstrode est derrière ?

\- De même que tous ces messieurs qui doivent s'empoisonner avec des cigares.

\- Votre cousin y est aussi.

\- Malheureusement.

 **21h29**

\- Full !

Blaise Zabini étala son brelan et sa paire sur la table de jeu. Scorpius secoua la tête, ravi d'avoir passé son chemin, de même que Pansy.

\- Carré, enchaîna Albus d'une voix posée.

Le brun dévoila son jeu sous le regard ahuri de Zabini.

\- Vous avez décidé de me délester de toute ma fortune ?

\- Je pense, oui. Je ne joue jamais pour perdre.

\- Il fallait me le dire avant ! s'exclama Blaise. Je vous aurais refusé à ma table !

\- Où est le plaisir de jouer si vous n'avez pas d'adversaire digne de ce nom ?

\- Malheureusement, Blaise tombe toujours sur plus fort que lui, répliqua amèrement Pansy. Ce n'est plus sa fortune qu'il dilapide, c'est celle de sa mère.

Blaise ramassa les cartes.

\- Vous ne disiez pas cela, avant. Ma chère Pansy avait le nez fin pour nous faire gagner. C'était mon porte bonheur.

\- Mh, vous avez toujours su tirer votre épingle du jeu, avec ou sans moi. Mais le jeu, c'est comme la vie : la bonne fortune peut finir par tourner.

\- Pas ce soir, rigola Blaise, je sens que je suis en veine. Laissez-moi me refaire une petite santé, Monsieur Potter !

\- Faites donc, dit Pansy, mais ça sera sans moi, Miss Bulstrode veut-elle prendre ma place ?

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je suis une piètre joueuse et je n'ai pas de sous à dilapider frivolement ce soir.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me joindre à vous.

Rodolphus Lestrange venait de quitter le coin au niveau de la fenêtre, abandonnant la cigarette qu'il avait finie de fumer, dans la neige. Pansy se leva et lui laissa sa place.

Rodolphus s'installa et le jeu passa entre les mains de Scorpius.

\- Vous êtes habile, dit Rodolphus.

\- Je vous remercie. C'est une petite habitude qui ne plaît pas à mon père.

\- Il n'apprécie pas les jeux de cartes ?

\- Il n'apprécie rien qui puisse lui faire perdre de l'argent inutilement.

\- Pourtant, je vous ai vu miser avec ferveur.

\- Je me laisse vite appâter mais je connais mes limites. Surtout quand je joue en compagnie de quelqu'un qui à une chance insolente.

Rodolphus tourna la tête vers Albus qui ramassait son jeu silencieusement.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un compteur de cartes ?

\- Vous prenez cette partie à cœur ? demanda le brun.

\- Non, je n'aime juste pas les tricheurs.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Compter les cartes est une méthode de jeu comme une autre, fit Blaise Zabini.

\- Une méthode parfaitement déloyale. Qui tue le plaisir.

\- Seulement le plaisir n'est plus d'actualité quand on commence à perdre beaucoup, grinça Zabini.

\- Il faut juste savoir être un bon joueur et ne jamais jouer plus que ce que l'on a.

\- Je réponds « Amen » à ça, reprit Scorpius.

\- Mais parfois l'appât du gain nous fait perdre le sens des réalités, ajouta Albus. Prenez Monsieur Zabini qui était à deux doigts d'abandonner il y a deux parties de cela et qui, après avoir gagné une partie, se remet à miser gros.

Le visage de Blaise se tordit de mécontentement alors que celui de Rodolphus se parait d'un sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes le genre de personne qui étudie le joueur plutôt que le jeu lui-même. Généralement, j'évite de parier avec des gens comme vous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous êtes le genre de dépouilleur qu'on ne peut pas arrêter ou accuser de tricherie.

\- Vous refusez cette partie, alors ?

\- Sûrement pas. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de savoir qu'on est parfois moins doué que ce que l'on croit.

\- Vous parlez pour vous ou pour moi ?

Rodolphus ne répondit pas mais il souriait toujours. Blaise Zabini, qui jusque là avait était heureux de jouer, venait de perdre toute sa bonhomie.

La partie de cartes se passa dans une atmosphère tendue et Zabini perdit bien plus vite que les autres.

\- Je vais suivre votre conseil messieurs et m'arrêter, à présent.

Rodolphus Lestrange ne fit même pas mine de le retenir ; à la place, il sortit sa grosse montre sous les yeux d'Albus et Scorpius.

\- Vous abandonnez aussi ?

\- Certainement pas.

 **22h08**

\- Sa façon de jouer…

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Scorpius.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont extérieur, emmitouflés dans de lourds manteaux. Albus avait la bouche couverte par une écharpe mais c'était son idée de sortir et de se faire mordre par le froid. Scorpius l'avait suivi uniquement pour changer l'air de ses poumons. Ils étaient loin du wagon des machines mais le bruit du vent était presque assourdissant.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange est un professionnel.

\- C'est parce que tu as perdu que tu dis cela ?

\- Je ne perds pas, Scorpius. La seule personne contre laquelle je peux perdre aux jeux est mon oncle Ronald et c'est tout. Tu le sais.

\- Je le sais, en effet. Mais Monsieur Lestrange est… Je vois ce que tu penses. Albus, je n'aurais pas fait monter un membre de la famille de Voldemort dans mon train. Surtout pas en sachant que…

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mais Percy m'aurait prévenu, malheureusement ce n'est pas lui qui a acheté son billet.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait qu'il monte dans ce train. Seulement, Scorpius, cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille, parce que Fudge est sur la sellette et ce sont ses liens avec Voldemort qui lui portent préjudice et tu n'as pas vu la montre de ce Monsieur Lestrange…

\- Tu crois que… Rodolphus est là pour empêcher Fudge d'en dire trop ? Parce que c'est bien pour ça que Fudge doit venir en Écosse : pour être interrogé.

\- Je le pense. Cet homme serait du genre à vendre sa propre mère pour ne pas finir en prison. Mais je crois aussi que Shacklebolt sait très bien ce qu'il en est.

\- Merveilleux. Mon train est rempli d'un politicien corrompu, d'un probable mafieux, d'un journaliste, d'un membre des services secrets, d'une Duchesse, de son fils dépensier et d'une ancienne fiancée qui n'est à mon avis pas là juste pour se promener.

\- Sans oublier une parfumeuse bruyante et son apprentie qui tient pour responsable ce fameux dépensier de la mort de sa sœur. Ne t'en fais pas : il reste Rose et moi-même pour remonter le niveau de cette équipée fantasque.

\- Tu sais que ça ne me rassure pas.

Scorpius rigola et posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Et ils tombèrent sur une scène improbable.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! vociféra Cornelius Fudge. C'est de votre faute, tout ce qui se passe !

\- Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être en train de me parler. Vous allez nuire à ma position…

\- Votre position !? Je vous interdis d'ouvrir votre bouche ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela va me coûter ! Sale petit ingrat égoïste, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous et votre p…

Zabini s'était tourné vers Scorpius et Albus. Fudge s'interrompit immédiatement dans sa diatribe quand il vit que le métisse ne l'écoutait plus. Son visage rouge de colère devint tout d'un coup livide.

Blaise Zabini se contenta de lever le menton et de partir dans l'autre sens.

Albus et Scorpius passèrent devant Fudge comme si de rien n'était.

 **22h52**

Rose Granger avait sa main autour de la taille de Gabrielle, la jeune fille continuait à pouffer contre son épaule. Elle trébucha, s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds. Au même moment, la porte de Rodolphus Lestrange s'ouvrit et il bouscula les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire attention ? dit-il.

\- Veuillez excuser mon amie, elle ne tient plus debout, la fatigue.

\- C'est cela, oui… Elle sent le vin à plein nez.

L'homme poursuivit son chemin en direction du wagon restaurant, non sans avoir fermé sa porte à clé.

Rose la teint plus fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Quel affreux personnage.

\- Je suis tellement confuse, miss Granger, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de boire autant.

Sa voix était lourde de tout le vin qu'elle avait bu.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je peux comprendre qu'on puisse se laisser aller de temps en temps. Nous sommes devant votre cabine. Ça ira ?

\- Oui, oui.

Rose aida la jeune femme à pousser la porte et un ronflement sonore se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Gabrielle pouffa de nouveau la main devant sa bouche.

\- C'est Miss Bulstrode.

\- Vous allez pouvoir dormir avec un tel bruit ?

\- J'ai l'habitude. Une fois que je dors, je n'entends plus rien. Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Il faut que je fasse vraiment beaucoup de raffut pour qu'elle ouvre un œil.

Gabrielle tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à trouver sa banquette avec l'aide de Rose. Cette dernière l'allongea du mieux qu'elle put et retira ses chaussures avant de ramener ses pieds contre le matelas.

\- Ma sœur, murmura Gabrielle, n'était pas une menteuse.

Rose revint vers la tête du lit et caressa le front humide de sueur de Gabrielle.

\- Je vous crois.

\- Merci… Ce Zabini, il ne mérite pas d'être en vie.

\- Nous ne pouvons être ses juges. Dormez maintenant.

Rose s'assura qu'elle soit bien installée avant de sortir de la cabine et de la refermer doucement sous les ronflements de Milicent Bulstrode.

Elle se tourna, prête à se rendre dans sa propre cabine, quand elle vit Pansy Parkinson sortir de la cabine de Blaise Zabini. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens et ils n'étaient plus aussi bien tenus que lors du dîner. Quand elle croisa le regard de Rose, elle bredouilla quelque chose que Rose ne comprit pas. Pansy, au lieu de retourner dans sa propre cabine qui était voisine de celle de Blaise, se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant.

Rose se dit qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas apparaître aussi échevelée aux yeux de la mère de Blaise. Elle décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires et se rendit enfin dans sa propre chambre pour goûter au repos qu'elle méritait.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

 **8h00**

Albus Potter se réveilla une demi-seconde avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il éteignit sa maudite sonnerie tout aussi vite. Il se leva et passa dans la salle d'eau pour se préparer convenablement.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était hors de sa cabine. Il se dirigea vers celle de sa cousine et toqua à sa porte.

\- J'arrive, fit une voix étouffée.

Rose ouvrit à Albus. Elle était elle aussi déjà prête, dans une robe empire couleur crème.

\- Je vous accompagne, chère cousine ?

Elle lui tendit son bras et Albus la mena jusqu'au wagon restaurant.

Milicent Bulstrode les salua avec un joyeux bonjour. A ses cotés, Gabrielle Delacour avait sa main sur son front et le visage baissé sur une tasse de thé qui fumait encore. Albus et Rose les rejoignirent.

\- Comment allez-vous, mes enfants ? Ma pauvre Gabrielle s'est levée avec un mal de tête épouvantable, j'espère qu'il passera bien vite. Buvez votre thé, trésor.

\- Oui, souffla Gabrielle.

\- Vous me semblez en forme miss Bulstrode, vous avez bien dormi ?

\- J'ai passé une excellente nuit, je n'ai même pas entendu Gabrielle rentrer. Mais ma petiote, dans son empressement, a oublié de fermer notre porte à clé, heureusement qu'il n'y a que des gens de confiance.

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura la jeune fille.

Rose adressa un sourire amusé à Gabrielle qui le lui rendit rapidement. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer un Cornelius Fudge bougon et un Shacklebolt ennuyé.

\- Miss Bulstrode, Miss Delacour, Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, les salua l'homme noir.

\- Votre nuit n'a pas l'air d'avoir été aussi plaisante que la nôtre.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas, grogna Shacklebolt, cet homme a passé la nuit à entrer et sortir de sa cabine pour finir par rester dans la mienne. Pour sa sécurité.

Il continua à ruminer tout en rejoignant Fudge qui s'était déjà assis bien loin d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Théodore Nott qui entra, suivi de Rodolphus Lestrange qui se pencha vers le journaliste pour lui demander l'heure, prétextant qu'il avait perdu sa montre. Ensuite vint le tour Pansy Parkinson dont le maquillage cachait difficilement ses traits tirés.

\- Mais que fait Scorpius ? demanda Rose. Ne devrait-il pas être le premier levé ?

Comme pour lui donner raison, Scorpius arriva par l'autre entrée. Son visage chiffonné laissait craindre le pire.

\- Que se passe t-il, mon ami ?

\- Rien d'alarmant. Mais la neige a été plus terrible durant la nuit. Nous aurons probablement une heure ou deux de retard. Rusard roule au pas avec une visibilité quasi nulle. Percy, s'il le pouvait, se punirait lui-même de ne pas avoir prévu les changements climatiques.

\- C'est embêtant, se plaignit Miss Bulstrode, mais une heure, ce n'est la mort, mon petit. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout.

\- Merci, Miss Bulstrode.

La femme sourit de toutes ses dents. Soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit avec plus de brusquerie que d'habitude sur une Nerobi Zabini furieuse.

\- Et voilà la suite des ennuis, souffla Scorpius.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Vous -elle pointa Scorpius du doigt- vous devez faire quelque chose !

\- Dites moi : comment puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je ne peux accéder à la chambre de mon fils de ma cabine comme je l'avais demandé et ce sot ne répond pas ! Votre train est une véritable camelote.

\- Vous m'en voyez extrêmement désolé. Si vous pouviez me conduire à votre cabine, que je puisse étudier le problème ?

\- Faites donc !

Elle pivota sur ses talons et Scorpius la suivit. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas impressionner et suivit la Duchesse, Albus sur ses talons.

La cabine de Nerobi Zabini avait sa porte ouverte, Albus constata la différence entre ses appartements et les siens. Même s'il était bien logé, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une suite en plus petit. Il décela sur le petit meuble de chevet deux morceaux de coton sûrement destinés à être glissés dans les oreilles. Scorpius passa à coté de ce qui ressemblait à un salon en miniature et toqua contre la porte.

\- Monsieur Zabini ?

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et cette dernière resta entre ses mains. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Albus se précipita sur lui.

\- C'est du sabotage !

\- Deux femmes n'auraient pas pu détruire cette poignée comme ça.

\- Non, elle a été détruite de l'intérieur pour empêcher l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquerra la Duchesse. Mon fils s'est enfermé ?

\- C'est impossible, madame. C'est la seule porte qui ne se ferme pas à clé. Juste avec une chaîne. Quelque chose bloque la porte derrière.

Albus sortit de la cabine et passa par le couloir pour se trouver devant l'autre porte qui donnait sur la cabine de Blaise Zabini. Il frappa.

\- Monsieur Zabini ? Est-ce que vous êtes réveillé ? Monsieur Zabini !

Albus revint vers la chambre de la Duchesse.

\- Scorpius, y a-t-il un double des clés ?

\- Oui. Percy les a. Je vais aller le chercher.

Scorpius sortit de la cabine, la laissant aux bons soins d'Albus qui se rendit près de la porte attenante. Il se pencha pour essayer de voir à travers le trou qu'avait laissé la poignée cassée. Il y passa le doigt pour toucher une surface douce.

\- Pourquoi mon fils ne répond pas !? s'alarma Nerobi.

Albus se redressa, il prit un peu d'élan et donna un gros coup d'épaule sur la porte. Celle-ci bougea légèrement.

\- Scorpius a raison : quelque chose bloque la porte derrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius revenait avec Percy dont les mains tremblaient en prenant les clés.

\- C'est celle-là.

Scorpius s'en empara immédiatement.

\- Monsieur Zabini ! N'ayant pas de réponse de votre part, je me permets d'ouvrir la porte de votre chambre.

Le blond glissa la clé à l'intérieur de la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Il s'y engouffra rapidement pour voir ce qui la bloquait. Le lourd fauteuil de la chambre avait été déplacé devant l'autre entrée. Scorpius voulut faire un pas en avant mais son pied buta dans quelque chose et il baissa les yeux. C'était la jambe de Blaise Zabini. L'homme était au sol, inerte.

Scorpius recula, blanc comme un linge.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! J'exige des explications et je veux…

\- ALBUS !

Albus se montra immédiatement. Il entra dans la cabine et avisa immédiatement le corps.

\- Recule, Scorpius. Recule.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier.

\- Madame Zabini, dit-il, je vais vous demander de retourner dans le wagon restaurant.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon fils ne peut pas me répondre.

\- Je suis navré. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Scorpius, fais venir Rose s'il te plaît. Ainsi que Shacklebolt.

\- D'accord.

Albus entendit la Duchesse émettre d'autres plaintes désapprobatrices. Il avança dans la cabine, prenant soin de ne rien bouger et toucher. Il fit le tour du lit pour voir le corps de Blaise Zabini avachi à moitié au sol et sa tête appuyée contre le bas du fauteuil.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts en une expression stupéfaite. Dans sa poitrine était planté ce qui ressemblait à un pic à cheveux qu'Albus avait déjà vu la veille.

Il se pencha un peu plus, sortit son mouchoir et alluma la lampe de la chambre.

Le col blanc de la chemise de Blaise était taché de traces brun clair tandis que tout le reste du vêtement était imbibé de grosses tâches noires.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et apparut alors Rose.

\- Oh, grand dieu ! dit-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? ponctua Shacklebolt.

Albus se tourna vers eux.

\- Ma cousine le confirmera sûrement... Mais je crains que Monsieur Blaise Zabini ne soit mort. De plus, je peux dire sans me tromper… Qu'il a été assassiné.

Albus se leva et s'écarta pour laisser sa cousine étudier le corps. Elle prit le mouchoir que lui tendait son cousin et retira la baguette. Le sang ne coula pas. Puis elle s'empara du poignet de l'homme.

\- En effet dit-elle. Cet homme est mort et s'y j'en crois la rigidité de son corps, je dirais qu'il a été tué entre vingt-deux heures et minuit.

Elle se releva. Albus observa de nouveau toute la pièce. Les draps au sol, le petit meuble renversé. Mais c'était tout. Comme si Zabini avait été vite maîtrisé ou limité dans ses mouvements.

\- Il faut prévenir la police. Demandons à Percy de le faire. Et que personne n'entre dans cette cabine. Refermons-la à clé derrière nous.

\- Bien, fit Shacklebolt, merveilleux. Voilà que nous avons un cadavre sur les mains. Miss Granger, Albus, retournons dans le wagon restaurant.

Les deux cousins s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Shacklebolt referma la porte à clé.

\- Je vous confie ça, dit Rose.

Elle lui tendit le mouchoir d'Albus et ce qui était sûrement l'arme du meurtre.

\- Merci. Mais gardez-le pour le moment.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le wagon. Nerobi Zabini se leva en première.

\- Où est mon fils ?!

\- Asseyez-vous, madame la Duchesse.

\- Qui êtes vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je veux des explications ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Madame, tenta Scorpius.

\- Éloignez-vous de moi ! C'est de votre faute, tout ça !

\- Je vais vous demander de vous calmer. Monsieur Weasley, veuillez fermer la porte qui se trouve derrière vous, s'il vous plaît. Et me donner la clé.

Percy jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius et ce dernier donna son consentement d'un signe de tête.

L'intendant s'exécuta.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous donner une explication !? Vous êtes en train de nous enfermer, là !

C'était Rodolphus Lestrange qui venait de parler.

\- En effet. Je viens d'enfermer toute les personnes qui ont été en lien avec Blaise Zabini entre hier et aujourd'hui. Parce que Monsieur Zabini a été assassiné.

Deux cris se firent entendre. L'un venant de la bouche de Pansy Parkinson, l'autre de Milicent Bulstrode. Quant à Nerobi Zabini, elle ne fit aucun mouvement et resta totalement impassible, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Quelles sont ces bêtises, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'avança droit sur Shacklebolt.

\- J'exige de voir mon fils ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Shacklebolt baissa les yeux et l'entraîna dans le wagon des chambres. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus tous les deux, Théodore Nott s'approcha d'Albus.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, monsieur Potter ? Elle est de très mauvais goût, je dois dire.

Albus ne répondit rien. Il observait chaque personne qui se trouvait dans le wagon. Fudge avait l'air choqué et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à Rodolphus Lestrange qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Pansy Parkinson avait ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Milicent Bulstrode avait porté les siennes contre sa gorge, tandis que Gabrielle Delacour avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Mais le hurlement qui suivit confirma à tous que ce n'était pas une blague.

Quand Shacklebolt revint dans le wagon, il tenait contre lui une Nerobi Zabini au visage brouillé de larmes. Scorpius sortit son mouchoir et le lui tendit. Elle s'en empara et voulut tamponner ses yeux mais n'y arriva, laissant la poudre de son maquillage se perdre sur le tissu blanc. Elle le lâcha au sol et Scorpius le ramassa avant de prendre la femme dans ses bras.

\- Madame la Duchesse…

\- Mon fils… Mon fils est mort.

\- C'est toi !

Pansy Parkinson s'était levée d'un bond pour se jeter sur Théodore Nott.

\- C'est toi ! hurla t-elle. Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué ! Tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir alors tu me l'as pris !

Elle frappait son torse de ses poings serrés dans des cris hystériques. Milicent Bulstrode se leva pour attraper la jeune femme.

\- Calmez-vous, jeune fille ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?

\- Il l'a tué, répétait-elle sans cesse, il l'a fait parce que Blaise ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme il voulait !

Théodore Nott resta immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus pose sa main sur son bras.

\- Monsieur Nott…

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- MENTEUR ! MENTEUR ! Il ne serait jamais monté dans ce train si tu n'y avais pas été ! Tu l'as tué parce qu'il t'a dit que nous allions nous marier !

\- Le mieux, tempéra Albus, c'est de ne rien dire pour le moment.

\- Tout le monde va se calmer, surtout vous Miss Parkinson.

\- Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de nous dire ce que nous devons faire !? s'exclama Fudge.

\- Parce que je suis le seul représentant de la loi dans ce train. Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la Reine et le gouvernement anglais, je serais seul à décider de qui entre et qui sort de ce wagon.

\- Par la reine. Vous n'êtes pas sensé être un garde du corps ?

\- C'est ce que j'étais sensé être, oui. Mais maintenant qu'un homme a été assassiné, je crains fort d'être bien plus que ça.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Milicent.

\- Cela signifie, dit Albus, que monsieur Shacklebolt ici présent est l'autorité la plus compétente et amène à enquêter sur ce meurtre.

\- Avec l'aide de monsieur Potter, ajouta l'homme.

\- Vous allez retrouver l'assassin de mon fils ?

Nerobi avait cessé de pleurer et avait retrouvé un visage froid.

\- Nous allons essayer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est l'un de nous ?!

Ce fut Albus qui parla :

\- Tout un tas de choses. Mais ne nous avançons pas, voulez-vous ? Pour commencer, nous allons interroger chacun d'entre vous en privé. Nous allons vous raccompagner dans vos cabines. Et nous vous demanderons de ne pas en sortir. Je viendrai vous chercher et nous récupérerons aussi chacune de vos clés.

9h06

Tout le monde avait été réparti dans leur cabine respective. Nerobi Zabini et Pansy Parkinson avaient été installées dans celles de Rose et Albus.

Shacklebolt, Scorpius, Albus et Percy avaient déplacé le corps de Blaise Zabini dans les cuisines où les membres du personnel avaient commencé à crier au scandale. Mais Rose était formelle : elle avait besoin de place.

\- Ce que nous avons récupéré dans la poitrine de Blaise est un pic à cheveux.

\- Et je peux affirmer sans me tromper… Qu'il appartient à Miss Parkinson, fit Albus.

\- Je me souviens l'avoir vue en porter deux au repas d'hier.

Rose déboutonna la chemise et Albus l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Cette tâche ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

\- On dirait du maquillage. De la poudre pour teinter la peau.

\- Qui voulez-vous interroger en premier, monsieur Shacklebolt ?

Le noir regarda Albus avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne suis pas un enquêteur. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, monsieur Potter, j'ai entendu beaucoup sur vos exploit et votre esprit vif.

\- Vous me confiez cette enquête ?

\- Je le fais.

\- Et cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit un seul instant que je puisse être le coupable ?

\- Vous n'avez absolument aucun lien avec la victime, de même que votre cousine.

\- Et Scorpius ?

Shacklebolt observa Scorpius et Percy qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

\- Soyons sérieux.

Scorpius bougonna.

\- Je trouve insultant tout de même que vous ne me croyiez pas capable d'une telle chose.

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de changer d'avis... J'aimerais interroger monsieur Nott en premier.

\- Allons-y.

\- Attendez, fit Rose. Si vous l'interrogez, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

 **9h20**

Shacklebolt fit venir Théodore dans le wagon qui servait de salon. Le jeune homme avait perdu de sa fougue et son sourire amusé n'habillait plus ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Nott, dit Albus, je vais commencer par une question simple. Ou étiez-vous entre vingt trois heures et minuit ?

\- Je… J'étais dans les cuisines. Je vous avais dit que j'avais trouvé un nouveau sujet. Mais finalement, le chef est un homme tout aussi intéressant.

Théodore parlait d'une voix éteinte.

\- Vous êtes retourné dans votre cabine vers quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une ou deux heures du matin.

\- Vous n'avez croisé personne ?

\- Pas un chat. Je suis passé devant la cabine de Blaise. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pourtant… Je voulais lui parler, vous savez ? Je ne savais pas qu'il prendrait ce train. Je savais qu'il devait monter à Édimbourg parce que…

\- Parce que ?

Théodore secoua la tête.

\- J'ai un alibi, non ? Lors de sa mort. Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à plus de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, s'empressa de dire Shacklebolt, vous entravez une enquête.

\- Et bien nous verrons cela avec la police quand nous arriverons à Édimbourg.

\- Monsieur Nott…

Albus coupa l'agent en levant la main.

\- J'aimerais parler seul avec monsieur Nott, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- S'il vous plaît, ça ne sera pas long. Quelques minutes.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Albus haussa les épaules et Shacklebolt quitta la pièce. Théodore s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège et tenta un pauvre sourire.

\- Vous m'avez percé à jour.

\- Vous l'avez fait aussi, dit Albus.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire les motifs qui vous ont poussé à vous disputer avec Miss Parkinson ?

\- J'aimerais éviter.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, monsieur Nott. Vous et moi sommes pareils mais en ce qui vous concerne, vous avez sûrement eu la chance… Ou la malchance de savourer quelque chose que je ne connaîtrais pas.

Le visage de Théodore s'assombrit.

\- Vous appelez ça savourer…

\- Oui, j'appelle ça savourer.

\- Vous savez ce que je risque, à vous parler de ça ? Vous savez ce que l'on fait à des gens comme moi…

\- … Comme nous.

Le journaliste ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Ce… Vous étiez sérieux ?

\- Je le suis toujours. Je vous le dis en connaissance de cause. Soyez indulgent et évitez de le publier.

Théodore rigola.

\- Il m'aimait, vous savez ? Peut-être pas de la même façon que moi je l'aimais. Il m'a demandé de venir à Édimbourg. Je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller. Je devais rester à Canterburry, j'étais sur une affaire importante. Mais je n'ai jamais su lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Si j'avais su que Pansy serait là, je n'aurais jamais pris ce billet. Mais il m'a dit que sa mère lui avait aussi pris un billet de dernière minute. Ce n'était pas prudent.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Pansy me reproche d'avoir fait rompre ses fiançailles et de l'avoir tué parce que c'était de nouveau d'actualité. Mais elle se trompe. Blaise était un coureur. Un temps, il voulait épouser Pansy et un autre temps, il s'éprenait d'une actrice de théâtre pour s'enticher par la suite d'une comtesse au nom obscur. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il était constant. Il me l'avait dit, qu'il allait épouser Pansy. Je le savais, tout comme je savais que je ne l'aurais jamais pour moi seul. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

\- Y a-t-il des raisons qui pourraient pousser Miss Parkinson à en vouloir à la vie de Blaise Zabini ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pansy me hait, c'est sûr, mais son but a toujours été d'épouser Blaise. Et maintenant qu'elle était proche du but, elle n'allait pas mettre fin à ça.

\- Pourtant, elle aurait pu… Apprendre que son futur époux est toujours en relation avec l'homme qui prend de la place dans le cœur de celui qu'elle aime. Il y a de quoi rendre fou.

\- Je ne crois pas… Pansy n'est pas une idiote. Elle en donne l'air mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Blaise n'aurait jamais rompu ses fiançailles une deuxième fois. Il avait besoin de Pansy. Il avait besoin de l'argent qu'il gagnerait à l'épouser.

\- De l'argent ?

\- Sa mère lui avait coupé les vivres. Blaise dépensait une fortune aux jeux. Et sa propre fortune ne faisait plus le poids. Il avait des problèmes mais il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Blaise attire… Attirait les problèmes mais il n'aimait pas en parler.

Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Il… Il avait beaucoup de défauts. Vraiment beaucoup, et je crois bien que c'était un sale type. Le genre de personne que j'essaie d'éviter. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

\- D'accord, monsieur Nott. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça. Je ne dirais rien de votre relation avec Blaise. Croyez-moi sur parole.

\- Je vous crois. Et je ne redirais rien à personne de tout ce que je vous ai raconté. J'étais dans les cuisines à boire un ou deux verres avec ceux qui préparent de succulents plats.

Albus lui adressa un doux sourire.

Il rappela Shacklebolt et renvoya Nott.

\- D'après vous, ce n'est pas lui ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. J'aimerais que Milicent Bulstrode et Gabrielle Delacour viennent ici toutes les deux.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que les deux femmes s'installent à leur tour.

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite ! Ma petite Gabrielle n'y est pour rien.

\- Miss Bulstrode, souffla Gabrielle.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu ne diras rien tant que nous n'aurons pas vu un avocat ou que sais-je.

\- Est-ce cela que vous voulez faire, miss Delacour ? Vous taire ?

\- Non, dit-elle précipitamment.

Albus inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Ma cousine m'a dit qu'elle vous a raccompagnée sur les coups de vingt-deux, vingt-trois heures, est-ce exact ?

\- Elle m'a sûrement raccompagnée, cela est vrai, mais je serais incapable de vous dire l'heure précisément. J'avais bu, bien plus que de raison, et je me suis endormie comme une souche.

\- Elle était avec moi ce matin quand nous nous sommes levées ! Et je dois ajouter que la porte de notre cabine n'était pas fermée !

\- Je suis navrée, miss Bulstrode, j'aurais du le faire, mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

\- Ma cousine a du fermer uniquement de l'extérieur et n'ayant pas de clé, elle n'a pu vous offrir cette intimité. Seulement, miss Delacour, vous avez conscience du pourquoi de votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabrielle ne répondit pas.

\- Vous êtes la seule a avoir proféré des menaces et une réelle hostilité envers la victime.

La jeune femme foudroya Albus du regard.

\- Je ne nierai pas l'avoir fait. Et je soutiens encore que cet homme méritait de mourir.

Milicent Bulstrode laissa un « oh » s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve pour dire que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre et j'ai peu de souvenirs de la veille. Je peux l'avoir fait. Ou pas. Je n'en sais rien. Et ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Si, ça en a, reprit Albus. Ça en a parce que vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente et sûrement très douée. Ça en a parce que cela voudrait dire que Blaise Zabini n'aurait pas gâché une mais deux vies. Et je ne crois pas que votre sœur aurait voulu cela pour vous.

\- Je ne le crois pas non plus ! s'emporta Milicent. Ce qui est dit ici est peut-être officiel mais devant une cour, je mentirais s'il le faut pour protéger mon apprentie !

Gabrielle la regarda, stupéfaite.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Oh que si ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière et que malgré tout le mal que vous pensiez de monsieur Zabini, vous ne l'auriez jamais tué.

\- Mais… Je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Peu importe. Je le sais ! Vous êtes si honnête et si douce ! Je me porte garante pour Miss Delacour, messieurs, et je vous prierais de ne plus lui poser de question tant qu'il n'y aura pas de vraie autorité compétente. Venez, ma chère !

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Gabrielle jeta un dernier regard à Albus, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Voilà qui est navrant, dit Shacklebolt. Qui voulez-vous voir ?

\- Miss Parkinson ?

 **9h53**

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire.

\- Je crois que si.

Albus déplia soigneusement le mouchoir dans lequel se trouvait la grande épingle noire.

\- Vous en portiez deux hier pour nouer vos cheveux.

\- Et Alors ? Vous l'avez prise dans ma cabine ?!

\- Non, miss Parkinson, c'est l'objet qui a servi à tuer monsieur Zabini.

Pansy Parkinson eut un mouvement de recul avant de porter sa main à ses cheveux.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- C'est l'objet qui était enfoncé dans la poitrine de Blaise Zabini.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, elle laissa échapper un petit rire hystérique, c'est ce Nott ! Il a du me le prendre pour me faire porter le chapeau !

\- Quel motif aurait Théodore Nott pour s'en prendre à Monsieur Zabini ?

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Quel motif ? La jalousie, voyons ! Théodore était jaloux, il l'a toujours été ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir Blaise comme moi je pouvais l'avoir !

\- Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Blaise… Avaient des rapports plus… Du même acabit que les vôtres, miss Parkinson ? Vous savez que ce sont de graves accusations ?

Elle observa Shacklebolt en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne le sous-entends pas. Je vous le dis !

\- En avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Je les ais vus !

\- Dans ce train ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Blaise n'est pas un idiot, il n'aurait pas fricoté juste sous les yeux de sa mère. Mais je le sais. Je les ais suivis ! Ils se connaissaient.

\- Il est évident que Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Blaise se connaissaient, n'ont-ils pas fréquenté la même université ?

\- Vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ! J'ai perdu cette épingle hier soir ! Je n'ai pas tué Blaise ! Je l'aimais et j'allais me marier et Nott à du l'apprendre !

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire, miss Parkinson. Malheureusement, Monsieur Nott n'était pas dans le wagon des chambres et miss Rose Granger certifie vous avoir vue sortir de la chambre de monsieur Zabini sur les coups de vingt trois heures. Est-ce que vous le niez ?

Les lèvres de Pansy tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Je… Vous… J'avais le droit d'aller le voir ! Il est… Il était mon fiancé ! C'était mon fiancé ! J'allais me marier !

\- Vous parlez de jalousie, enchaîna Albus, mais jusqu'à présent, vous êtes la seule à vous montrer vindicative envers Théodore Nott. N'êtes vous pas plutôt en train d'affabuler sur des choses qui n'ont sûrement pas eu lieu ?

Pansy fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres devinrent juste un pli.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous pensez que c'est Blaise qui a rompu nos fiançailles la première fois ? Et vous pensez que c'est moi qui suis revenue vers lui ? Absolument pas : Blaise m'a suppliée de l'épouser. Il avait besoin de moi. Il avait besoin de redorer son image.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ma seule faiblesse est d'avoir été encore amoureuse de lui. Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne serais qu'une couverture et après ! Blaise, malgré ça, m'a toujours bien traitée. Tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une bonne poire. Mais c'était à moi qu'il se confiait. C'était vers moi qu'il se tournait quand il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était ruiné, il dilapidait son argent aux jeux. Il fricotait avec la famille Voldemort et ça ne plaisait pas à sa mère qui lui a coupé les vivres. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son beau-père, ce Severus Rogue. Que ce dernier mettait son nez là où il ne fallait pas ! Et moi, je l'écoutais parler encore et encore. Sa mère désirait qu'il cesse de pavoiser et j'étais là. Riche et sans mari. La belle affaire ! Je me fichais de son argent ! De ses vices ! Je voulais juste être celle qui se coucherait à ses cotés chaque nuit ! Et même si j'étais loin d'avoir son cœur, j'allais avoir bien plus que l'autre !

Elle avait craché ses derniers mots comme une insulte.

\- Alors… Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de Monsieur Zabini à cette heure tardive ?

Pansy Parkinson, se reprit bien vite.

\- Voyons… Un peu de sérieux. Vous savez pertinemment ce que j'y faisais et la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu cette épingle.

Shacklebolt toussa.

\- Très bien, Miss Parkinson. Après cela, où êtes vous allée ?

\- Je ne suis pas retournée dans ma cabine. Je pense que Miss Granger le confirmera. Je suis allée au bar et j'y suis restée jusqu'à retrouver un teint adéquat. Je suppose que le barman aura une meilleure notion du temps que moi. Oh, et j'y ai aussi croisé Monsieur Lestrange. Qui est parti avant moi.

Albus et Shacklebolt échangèrent un regard.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Miss Parkinson. Je vous laisse rejoindre votre cabine.

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de pousser vos investigations sur Monsieur Nott, dans ce cas pourquoi ne poseriez vous pas quelques questions à votre protégé, Monsieur Shacklebolt ? Je suis sûre que sa langue vous sera d'une grande utilité.

Sur ses mots, elle quitta le wagon.

\- Cette femme sait bien trop de choses à mon goût.

\- Mais elle n'a pas tord. Vous saviez que Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Fudge se connaissaient ?

\- C'est évident qu'ils se connaissent. Zabini fréquente les mêmes cafés et bars que Fudge. Ils ont du se croiser plus que de raison.

\- Oui mais sûrement pas uniquement pour discuter flanelles. Scorpius et moi les avons entendus se disputer. Apparemment, Fudge a rendu quelques services à Zabini. Dites m'en plus sur les raisons qui vous amènent à accompagner Fudge à Édimbourg.

Shacklebolt soupira.

\- Je vous le dis parce que je sais que vous êtes une personne de confiance : Fudge va comparer devant la justice. Mais avant ça, il est censé passer un accord lui permettant de dénoncer quelques noms autour de la famille Voldemort et aussi au sein du Ministère.

\- Du Ministère ?

\- Oui, Albus. Toute cette histoire autour de Fudge est énorme.

\- Mais quel lien est-ce que cela a avec Blaise Zabini ? Et pourquoi Miss Parkinson a suggéré de lui parler à lui ?

\- Je l'avoue, Albus : je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Fudge est loin d'être l'homme bavard que tout le monde croit connaître.

\- Mais ça peut jouer en notre avantage !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Suivons donc le conseil de Miss Parkinson. Nous allons interroger Cornelius Fudge !

 **10h18**

Les yeux du politicien voyagèrent d'Albus à Shacklebolt puis ses épaules tressautèrent.

\- Un émissaire de la reine, rien que ça ! Moi qui vous prenais pour un… Pour… Enfin.

\- Je vois, siffla Shackelbolt, à présent vous avez conscience du rôle que vous allez jouer.

\- Du rôle ? Quel rôle ?

\- Est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Monsieur Zabini ?

L'homme bougea une nouvelle fois ses épaules en un tic nerveux.

\- Si je connais Monsieur Zabini ? Tout le monde le connaît. Voyons, une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, un homme d'affaires redoutable qui sait s'entourer autant d'hommes que de femmes influents.

\- Ce que mon ami Albus demande ici plutôt, c'est si vous le connaissiez personnellement. Parce qu'il semblerait que vous ayez eu une petite altercation hier soir.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non… Voyons, rien de bien méchant. Juste une petite discussion entre connaissances. Monsieur Zabini et moi avons certains amis communs et je ne sais pas ce que Monsieur Potter a pu entendre mais ça ne doit pas le faire imaginer des choses farfelues.

\- Et bien c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez. Voyez-vous, Monsieur Fudge, certains témoignages laissent croire que Monsieur Zabini avait quelques problèmes d'argent. Personne ici n'est sans savoir que des problèmes relatifs aux jeux concernent la plupart du temps une seule et unique famille.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- Je vais faire comme si. Vos amis communs sont sûrement du genre à aimer voir leurs dettes réglées assez vite, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais peut-être sont-ils aussi du genre à régler leurs problèmes tout aussi rapidement. J'ai cru comprendre que la raison de votre voyage vous permettra de régler les vôtres avec autant d'efficacité.

Le visage de Cornelius Fudge devint rouge.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

\- Oh… Je vais suivre votre conseil mais voilà : j'ai un cadavre sur les bras. Et cet homme, qui fréquentait les mêmes personnes que vous et qui semblait vous connaître assez bien pour vous confier certaines affaires, n'est plus de ce monde pour désigner son assassin. Seulement il faut aussi se poser la question de pourquoi Monsieur Zabini était dans ce train et pourquoi il se trouve qu'un membre de la famille Voldemort soit aussi présent ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

\- Que je ne serais pas toujours là pour surveiller vos arrières, Monsieur Fudge, dit Shacklebolt.

L'homme hoqueta.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes ici pour assurer ma protection.

\- Non, je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous ne faites pas marche arrière. Et tant que ce train fonctionne, je mène à bien ma mission ! Mais je ne garantis pas vous mettre à l'abri d'un potentiel danger.

Cornelius Fudge se leva d'un bond, mouvement altéré par l'étroitesse de la table et son embonpoint.

\- Mais qu'attendez vous pour arrêter ce scélérat !

\- Qui donc ? dit suavement Albus.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange !

\- Ma foi, vous accusez fort vite ! Rien ne dit que Monsieur Lestrange ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le meurtre de Monsieur Zabini. Ils ne se sont pas adressé une seule fois la parole, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Zabini a toutes les raisons de se tenir loin de lui ! C'est évident que c'est cet homme qui l'a tué !

\- Des évidences que vous êtes seul à connaître.

\- Je vais vous le dire ! Mais il faut me promettre de me mettre en lieu sûr ! Je ne fais pas tout ce chemin pour mourir bêtement.

\- Nous sommes tout ouïe.

Cornelius se rassit, ses épaules sautant toujours.

\- Je connais Monsieur Zabini. Et je sais qu'il a beaucoup de problèmes d'argent. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai entendu et ce que j'ai fait. Vous le devinerez le reste de vous-même, je suppose. Zabini, ne pouvant plus compter sur ses propres pécules, s'est mis à mettre la main sur les sous de la Duchesse. Et elle n'y voyait que du feu, il aurait pu continuer son manège longtemps si Severus Rogue n'avait pas commencé à avoir quelques doutes. L'homme s'est mis à interroger des personnes qu'il ne fallait pas. Et il lui est arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai fait une faveur à Zabini en échange de quoi il évitait de témoigner. Mais ce saligaud a retourné sa veste encore une fois !

\- Témoigner ?

\- Il voulait dénoncer les Voldemort ! Me couper l'herbe sous le pied ! S'en tirer sans même faire d'efforts.

\- Excusez-moi mais quel est donc cette faveur que vous avez faite à Monsieur Zabini ?

\- J'ai mmh… Falsifié quelques documents, sur l'enquête concernant la mort de Severus Rogue.

\- Falsifié comment ?

\- Effacé le nom de quelques témoins, l'heure où le corps a été retrouvé. Des détails par ci par là.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est réellement advenu de Monsieur Rogue ? demanda Albus.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Il s'est mis à poser des questions aux mauvaises personnes.

\- D'accord mais à ce moment là, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas vous qui avez mis fin aux jours de Monsieur Zabini ?

\- Co… Comment osez-vous ?! Ne viens-je pas de vous prouver ma bonne foi !

\- Moi, ce que j'entends, fit Albus, c'est que vous avez rapidement accusé un homme pour vous dédouaner totalement. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous aviez quelques griefs contre Monsieur Zabini.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas un assassin !

\- Permettez moi d'en douter, continua Shacklebolt, vous nous avouez avoir masqué des preuves concernant la mort d'un homme. Que Monsieur Zabini s'apprêtait à dévoiler les noms que vous comptiez vendre en échange de votre réputation et de votre vie. Et cela semble facile d'accuser le seul membre de la famille de Voldemort présent dans ce train. A mes yeux, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour supprimer Monsieur Zabini. Et votre petit manège d'aller et retour durant la nuit me faire encore plus douter de vous.

L'homme devint rouge de colère.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour devenir ce que je suis ! Je suis parfaitement satisfait que ce bon à rien d'enfant pourri gâté ne soit plus en mesure d'ouvrir sa bouche mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le tuer !

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai un autre scénario. Vous tentez de convaincre Zabini de ne pas témoigner, vous lui rappelez ce que vous avez fait pour lui mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Alors plus tard dans la soirée, vous retournez le voir pour le convaincre de nouveau mais il campe sur ses positions. Fou de rage, vous attrapez la première chose qui vous passe sous la main et le frappez en pleine poitrine ! Ensuite vous faites mine de demander la protection de Monsieur Shacklebolt.

\- Non ! Non ! Je ne parlerais plus !

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous ramène dans votre cabine.

\- C'est faux ! hurla l'homme. C'est faux !

Mais Shacklebolt l'entraînait déjà.

Albus décida de faire demi-tour pour retrouver sa cousine.

 **10h26**

\- Rose, comment cela se présente-t-il ?

La jeune femme avait enfilé ses gants en soie et ils étaient déjà tâchés.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir t'en racheter une paire.

\- Tu me le dois bien.

\- Où est Scorpius ?

\- Il tente de calmer Percy et il a du retrouver Rusard. Le train s'est mis à ralentir. Le temps nous fait des misères.

\- Je vois ça.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit sur le visage crispé de Shacklebolt.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, messieurs. Je peux vous dire que le pic à cheveux n'a pas transpercé le cœur mais notre homme s'est tout de même lentement vidé de son sang. Et qu'au premier abord, on pourrait penser que c'est l'arme du crime. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Comment ça ?

Rose fronça les sourcils.

\- Les tâches de sang sont noires, ce qui indique que c'est du sang privé d'oxygène qui s'est répandu sur le torse de Monsieur Zabini.

\- On l'a étouffé ?

\- Ça aurait pu. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

La jeune femme écarta les lèvres du cadavre. La langue était gonflée et violacée. Shacklebolt grimaça et Albus porta son mouchoir à son nez.

\- Il a était étranglé, de manière plutôt violente.

\- S'il a été étranglé, pourquoi lui planter un pic dans le cœur ? Pour s'assurer de sa mort ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça. Regardez ici, fit Albus.

Le garçon pointa du doigt le col de Blaise Zabini et la tâche marron, puis il s'empara d'une des serviettes de la cuisine et essuya le cou de l'homme.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Du maquillage, souffla Rose, son cou a été maquillé.

\- Maintenant on peut y voir quelque chose. Rose, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'en dis que ce qui a été utilisé est très fin. Un fil, vous voyez la ligne nette ici. On aurait très bien pu ne rien voir du tout.

\- Tout à fait…

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, si quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler et qu'il est mort de cette façon, pourquoi s'embêter à le poignarder ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, regardez bien cet homme. Monsieur Zabini doit bien mesurer un mètre quatre vingt cinq et peser tout autant. Il est clair que c'était une personne robuste. Qui est plus grand que lui dans ce compartiment ?

Scorpius plissa les yeux.

\- Personne…

\- Seulement pour attaquer quelqu'un par derrière dans sa propre cabine, il aurait fallu que l'agresseur soit plus grand que lui ou…

\- Que Zabini soit accroupi.

\- Je dois parler à Miss Parkinson.

 **10h40**

Pansy Parkinson engloba toute la chambre du regard.

\- Lorsque vous avez quitté cette pièce, comment étaient disposés les meubles ?

\- La table n'était pas renversée, pour commencer. Et le fauteuil… Il n'était pas autant collé à la porte. Par tous les saints….

Elle tangua légèrement et Albus la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Miss Parkinson, je sais que c'est difficile. Écoutez-moi.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Monsieur Zabini a t-il fermé à clé ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle question ! De même que la chaîne de l'autre porte. Il a un peu déplacé le fauteuil mais, oh ! bon sang ce n'est pas comme si Madame Zabini allait réellement entrer et il le savait. Elle connaissait son fils.

\- Donc quand vous avez quitté cette pièce, le fauteuil était juste légèrement déplacé. Et une personne pouvait entrer de l'autre coté.

\- Oui, si la chaîne n'était pas mise. Oui. Êtes vous en train de dire quelqu'un est passé de l'autre coté ? Par la chambre de Madame Zabini ?

\- Miss Parkinson.

Mais la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- C'est de ma faute ! Il n'y a qu'une seule clé par cabine. Et c'est moi qui avais la nôtre. Et comme je ne suis pas rentrée directement dans notre cabine, je n'ai pas fermé notre porte !

\- Ne dites pas cela. Sortons d'ici, voulez-vous ?

Pansy Parkinson tremblait de tout son long.

\- Je la raccompagne, dit Shacklebolt.

\- Parfait, je dois parler à Scorpius. Et il faut que vous me rejoigniez.

 **10h57**

\- Voilà toutes les clés. Celle de la chambre de la Duchesse qu'elle partageait avec Miss Parkinson, de Lestrange, Fudge, la votre, celle de Miss Granger, la mienne et celle de Miss Bulstrode.

\- Vous venez de citer les clés par ordre de chambrée. Mais il manque une clé, s'alarma Scorpius.

\- Pardon ?

\- Personne n'a ramassé la clé de Monsieur Zabini ?

Shacklebolt et Albus se regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Non, nous n'y avons pas pensé.

\- A présent, je doute qu'elle soit dans la chambre, fit sombrement Scorpius, chaque clé peut ouvrir de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Il n'y a que deux jeux de clés pour chaque chambre, chaque porte de ce train et c'est Percy qui en possède les doubles. Hors il est formel, comme vous l'avez vu il possédait le double des clés de la chambre de Monsieur Zabini, et il a vérifié toutes ses clés. Elles ne l'ont pas quitté. De plus, la chambre de Percy est postée à l'entrée du wagon restaurant.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait entendu si quelqu'un venait d'un autre wagon.

\- Percy a le sommeil léger et il n'a pas réussi à dormir parce qu'il entendait les membres des cuisines rire. Il aurait vu si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait irruption dans les wagons première classe. De plus, Albus, les cuisiniers disent bien qu'ils étaient avec Monsieur Nott mais l'homme s'est éclipsé durant un instant.

Albus pinça les lèvres.

\- Donc nous sommes certains que le meurtrier se trouve parmi nous.

\- Autre chose maintenant, reprit Albus, Zabini a été étranglé. Par un objet qui m'a tout l'air prévu à cet effet. Ce qui suggère que le meurtre était prémédité.

\- Prémédité. Mais cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un savait qu'il prendrait ce train. Et ce n'est pas possible seul…

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Albus.

\- Percy s'est fait voler son journal de bord. Il tient en compte les heures de trajets, leurs nombres et le nom des passagers.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est plus prémédité mais réellement calculé, ajouta Shacklebolt.

\- Miss Parkinson savait que Blaise Zabini serait dans ce train puisqu'elle voyage en compagnie de la Duchesse. Monsieur Nott ne le savait pas.

\- Mais rien ne nous dit qu'il dit la vérité, c'est un journaliste après tout. Et s'il montait pour couvrir l'affaire de Fudge, il doit en savoir plus qu'on ne le croit. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé en privé, Albus, mais restez sur vos gardes.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Fudge crie ses grands dieux qu'il ne le savait pas mais il devait se douter que l'homme prendrait ce train. Sûrement pour le narguer. Quant à Miss Bulstrode et Miss Delacour… J'ai quelques réserves, surtout concernant la jeune Gabrielle.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Si mais avant ça, il nous reste deux personnes à interroger.

\- Voilà le moment que je craignais.

Scorpius attrapa le bras de son ami.

\- Si Rodolphus Lestrange est vraiment l'homme que nous pensons qu'il est, il ne parlera pas. Il restera muet comme une tombe. Il n'est pas stupide.

\- Rien ne coûte d'essayer, mais avant j'aimerais parler à la Duchesse.

 **11h01**

\- Vous êtes allée vous coucher tôt.

La Duchesse massa ses tempes avant de lever des yeux rouges sur Albus.

\- J'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Et lorsque je dors, je ne sens pas le train tanguer.

\- Madame la Duchesse, votre cabine était juste à coté de celle de votre fils. Vous n'avez donc rien entendu ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai entendu des choses. J'ai entendu Miss Parkinson entrer dans la cabine de mon fils. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Blaise a consommé beaucoup d'unions hors mariage. Je le déplore mais c'était un garçon séduisant. Et Miss Parkinson était sa fiancée. Seulement…

\- Seulement ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont commencé à se disputer. Je n'en ai pas fait grand cas. J'ai fait ce que je fais d'habitude. Je mets des boules de coton dans mes oreilles.

\- Miss Parkinson et votre fils se sont disputés et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

La Duchesse mit sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Si vous insinuez que Miss Parkinson aurait tué mon fils… Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne. Ils se disputaient certes mais Pansy n'a jamais cessé de croire qu'elle serait une Zabini. Elle ne l'aurait jamais assassiné.

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un ici qui pourrait en vouloir à votre fils ?

\- Cornelius Fudge.

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde.

\- Mon fils avait pris contact avec des membres du Ministère pour faire tomber une famille dangereuse. Une histoire qui ne me concerne pas mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle concernait Fudge. Je suis sûre que ce scélérat l'a fait taire.

Elle porta alors un regard brûlant de colère sur les deux hommes.

 **11h20**

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Lestrange. Je vais parler et vous allez écouter. Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'heure ?

Le visage de l'homme se para d'une grimace tordue.

\- J'ai hélas perdu ma montre durant la nuit.

\- Comme c'est fâcheux. C'était une belle montre, plutôt grosse. Je suppose qu'elle est de facture artisanale.

\- Vous supposez bien, c'est un trésor familial.

\- Vous devez être extrêmement déçu de ne plus l'avoir en votre possession.

\- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Mais si moi je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver personne ne le fera. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas bousculé cette sotte qui tanguait dans les couloirs.

\- Cette sotte ?

\- Delacour !

Albus fronça les sourcils

\- Et si nous arrêtions cette mascarade ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle qui consiste à faire semblant d'ignorer ce que vous êtes.

\- Ce que je suis ? Et qu'est ce que je suis, selon vous ?

\- Rodolphus Lestrange, frère de Bellatrix Lestrange, épouse de Lord Voldemort. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de la politique, je n'ai pas non plus peur de mettre le doigt sur vos petites activités de mauvais goût. Vous repérez un joueur qui compte les cartes, vous battez votre jeu comme un croupier. Vous jouez prudemment et vous appâtez le joueur.

\- Je suis juste un très bon joueur.

\- Ou un homme qui connaît les bons et les mauvais joueurs. Et Blaise Zabini était un très mauvais joueur mais suffisamment riche pour que vous vous en frottiez les mains.

\- Je n'ai aucun lien avec Blaise Zabini.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Cornelius Fudge dit. Il soutient que vous et Monsieur Zabini aviez un accord. Quelque chose en rapport avec Severus Rogue.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire. Je ne connais pas ce Zabini. Et je n'étais pas seul, hier soir. Au wagon bar se trouvait aussi cette prétentieuse… Parkinson. Elle s'est éclipsée quand elle a vu ce journaliste entrer. Ils ont disparu tous les deux. C'est tout ce que je sais, ensuite je suis retourné dans ma cabine et je n'ai pas trouvé ma montre dans les couloirs.

\- Si c'est là les seuls indices que vous pouvez nous donner, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Albus se leva et fit signe à Shacklebolt de le raccompagner dans le wagon des cabines.

\- Mais sachez qu'il suffit qu'on remette la main sur cette montre pour que je sache exactement comment les choses se sont passées. Et il y a un certain nombre de policiers qui vous accueillerons à bras ouverts ! tonna Albus d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude.

Rodolphus Lestrange se contenta de grogner de mécontentement. Une fois enfermé dans sa cabine, Albus ne bougea pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris de claironner ça à voix haute, et quelles sont ses histoires à propos de Rogue ?

\- Je vous l'expliquerai un peu plus tard, fit Albus à voix basse.

Il attendit encore un peu quand des coups furent donnés contre une porte.

\- Monsieur Potter !

C'était la voix de Milicent Bulstrode. Albus écarquilla les yeux mais il s'avança vers cette cabine. Shacklebolt l'ouvrit.

\- Miss Bulstrode, un problème ?

Ils découvrirent le visage baigné de larme de la jeune Delacour.

\- Est-ce… De cette montre que vous parlez ?

La jeune fille tenait dans ses mains la grossière toquante.

\- Ou l'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Elle était dans notre chambre. Par terre. Je l'ai ramassée ce matin, je comptais la remettre à Monsieur Percy, parce que je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

Albus s'empara de la montre.

\- Merci Miss Delacour, retournez dans votre cabine et reposez vous.

\- Bien, Monsieur Potter.

\- Venez, mon enfant.

Miss Bulstrode attira Gabrielle près d'elle. Shacklebolt referma la porte.

\- Vous avez l'air surpris, dit-il tandis qu'il retournait dans le wagon restaurant.

Scorpius et Rose s'y trouvaient déjà. Albus étala alors le pic à cheveux, la montre et la serviette utilisée pour essuyer la tâche de maquillage.

\- Je crains que nous ne trouvions pas la clé de la chambre de Monsieur Zabini même en retirant chaque meuble du train.

\- Parce que la personne qui l'a utilisée du s'en débarrasser.

\- Qu'est ce que cette montre a de si particulier ?

Albus la récupéra.

\- Dans le milieu de la mafia, j'ai vu cela en Sicile. Certains tueurs professionnels, pour ne pas laisser de trace, utilisent comme méthode la strangulation. Malheureusement il est quasiment impossible de tuer un homme à mains nues à moins d'avoir déjà le dessus sur lui.

Albus tira le petit loquet en ferraille de la montre, assez petit pour être discret mais assez long pour être tenu serré entre deux doigts.

\- Je ne peux soumettre Monsieur Lestrange à un quelconque questionnaire s'il souhaite ne rien dire.

\- Mais s'il ne se défend pas, c'est qu'il est coupable.

\- Ou qu'il sait qu'on l'accusera de toute les façons, dans tous les cas ses chances à lui restent de se taire.

Albus tira sur le loquet en métal et déroula un fil d'une vingtaine de centimètres et d'une épaisseur de trois à quatre millimètres.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rose.

\- C'est une corde de piano. Ou un lacet d'étranglement. Caché à l'intérieur d'une montre aux armoiries de la famille Voldemort. L'orgueil peut coûter beaucoup.

\- Mais c'est Miss Delacour qui l'avait en sa possession.

\- Et c'est là que l'histoire se complique. Même si Miss Delacour dit s'être endormie, personne ici ne peut supposer de ce que peut faire une personne ayant beaucoup bu et souhaitant la mort de quelqu'un. Partons du principe que Monsieur Lestrange ait réellement perdu sa montre, ce qui m'étonne tout de même un peu. Mais c'est possible. Peut-être que Miss Delacour a trouvé cette montre et en a découvert le mécanisme. Peut-être a-t-elle fait le chemin jusque dans la cabine de Monsieur Zabini et a-t-elle tenté de l'étrangler, mais n'y parvenant, elle s'est emparée du premier objet lui passant sous la main.

\- Le pic à cheveux de miss Parkinson !

\- N'étant pas sûre de sa mort, elle a continué malgré tout à l'étrangler.

\- Mais ça demande beaucoup de force !

\- En effet, ajouta Scorpius, mais laissez moi vous dire qu'on peut être capable d'une force insoupçonnée même sous les effets de l'alcool.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi être si sûr que c'est Miss Parkinson ou Miss Delacour ?

\- Ou même Fudge ?

Albus tapota son menton.

\- Parce que Monsieur Zabini n'aurait jamais ouvert sa porte à Rodolphus Lestrange. S'il devait beaucoup d'argent à la famille de cet homme et qu'en plus il s'apprêtait à le dénoncer... Monsieur Zabini devait s'en méfier comme de la peste.

\- Vous partez du principe que Zabini a ouvert à son assassin.

\- J'en suis même sûr : il n'y a pas de trace d'effraction et la clé de la chambre de monsieur Zabini a sûrement servi à la fermer de l'extérieur pour ensuite être jetée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'est retrouvé dos à son agresseur, ce qui veut dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ou du moins qu'il ne le craignait pas. Je dois cependant discuter de nous avec deux personnes.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Nott.

 **11h38**

Dès que Shacklebolt fit entrer Pansy Parkinson dans le wagon restaurant et qu'elle croisa le regard de Nott, elle recula immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet homme.

\- Vous allez devoir le faire cependant, Miss. Voyez-vous, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste… Ce sont les menteurs. Surtout quand je prends soin d'être charmant en toute circonstance, fit Albus, alors vous allez vous asseoir et nous allons de nouveau discuter.

Pansy Parkinson devint plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais elle s'assit tout de même aux coté de Nott.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je vous ai déjà dit ou j'étais cette nuit, dit Théodore.

\- Certes, mais vous avez omis de me dire que vous et miss Parkinson avez eu une petite discussion. Et vous Miss Parkinson, votre soit disant petite visite de courtoisie n'avait rien de courtoise selon les dires de Madame la Duchesse. Alors je suis curieux. Quel était donc le sujet de votre dispute et qu'est ce qui vous a ensuite poussé à discuter avec Monsieur Nott ?

\- Je ne dirai rien, fit la jeune femme.

\- Moi je parlerai. Je suis sorti des cuisines et je voulais retourner à ma cabine. Mais j'ai rebroussé chemin et elle est venue me trouver pour m'accuser d'avoir fait tourner la tête de Blaise Zabini et de l'avoir fait revenir sur sa parole.

\- Oh, par tout les saints ! Vous êtes le pire des démons ! s'exclama Pansy, Blaise allait m'épouser !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir ! Vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de vous !

\- Était-ce là, la raison de votre dispute avec la victime ?

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler la victime ! Blaise n'était pas une victime ! Il faisait tourner son monde en bourrique ! Et si vous croyez un seul instant, Nott, qu'il allait se donner corps et âme à vous, vous vous trompez ! Blaise n'avait nullement l'intention d'offrir quoi que ce soit à qui ce soit ! Il allait se contenter de s'enfuir parce que le gouvernement lui offrirait une protection en vu de ses déclarations et en tant que journaliste, vous savez pertinemment ce que cela veut dire ! Et ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas !

Albus se tourna vers Kingsley.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Cela signifie que Blaise Zabini avait sûrement accepté d'échanger ses aveux contre un programme de protection des témoins. Ce qui veut dire : plus aucun contact avec son ancienne vie et tous ceux qui s'y rapportent. Cela veut dire que Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Nott n'allaient plus faire partie de la vie de Monsieur Blaise Zabini.

\- Vous voyez… Si j'avais des raisons de tuer Blaise, Nott en avait tout autant, fit Pansy Parkinson d'un ton docte. Je suis allée le voir cette nuit. J'y suis allée pour essayer de comprendre et j'ai été plutôt bien accueillie, du moins jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa position. Alors je suis sortie et dans la précipitation, j'ai du oublier mon pic à cheveux. Et je suis allée confronter Monsieur Nott. Qui bien sûr ne savait rien de tout ça.

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez, monsieur Nott ?

Théodore Nott décida de ne rien répondre.

 **11h50**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Albus ?

\- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai une théorie ? J'en ai une. Peut-être que Pansy Parkinson dit la vérité. Et peut-être bien qu'elle est allée trouver Nott. Il se peut aussi qu'ils aient trouvé la montre de monsieur Lestrange et Nott, qui est un journaliste, aurait su pertinemment à quoi elle servait. Deux amoureux éconduits, parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, se retrouvent à haïr la même personne et ont tous les deux les moyens de mettre fin aux jours de Blaise Zabini… Qu'en dites vous ?

\- J'en dis qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

\- C'est tout à fait exact. Je crois qu'il est temps de tous nous réunir.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! La suite c'est demain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la suite et fin de cette petite histoire :o!**

 **J'espère qu'elle aura plu au curieux passant par ici!**

 **Merci encore à toi Titou Douh! (imagine que j'ai mis plein de point d'exclamation)**

 **KOEUR!**

 **11h59**

Tout le monde se trouva réuni dans le wagon qui servait de salon.

Pansy Parkinson tapotait doucement la main de la Duchesse Zabini dont le visage était blafard. Milicent Bulstrode tenait contre elle la pauvre Gabrielle dont les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Cornelius Fudge s'était prostré dans un coin du wagon et ne quittait pas des yeux Rodolphus Lestrange qui fixait d'un œil sévère Albus. Et Théodore Nott s'était appuyé contre une fenêtre et observait le décor couvert de neige défiler devant ses yeux.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir mêlée à toutes ces personnes, siffla la Duchesse.

\- J'en ai une, madame. Elle ne vous plaira pas.

\- Qu'on en finisse, souffla Fudge, nous savons tous ici qui est le meurtrier de Zabini.

Parkinson approuva avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Je pense en effet que vous avez tous un avis sur la question. Et j'ai le mien. Je vais donc vous faire part de mes conclusions.

Albus observa chaque personne puis il se mit à parler.

\- Monsieur Blaise Zabini a été assassiné aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Au premier abord, tué par un objet pointu enfoncé dans la poitrine. Objet qui s'avère être un pic à cheveux appartenant à Miss Parkinson.

A ses mots, Nerobi Zabini retira vivement sa main des caresses apaisantes de Pansy Parkinson. Elle se leva prestement pour s'éloigner de cette dernière.

\- Il s'avère en vérité que votre fils, Madame la Duchessse, a été étranglé à l'aide d'une montre appartenant à Monsieur Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Je vous ai dit que je l'avais perdu ! J'ai bousculé cette fille qui marchait de travers !

Il pointa du doigt la jeune Gabrielle. L'apprentie hoqueta et se remit à pleurer.

\- Vous avez tué mon fils ! Mais pour quelles raisons !?

Gabrielle secoua la tête.

\- C'était un criminel !

\- Comment osez-vous dire ça ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pleura miss Delacour.

\- Il suffit, coupa Albus, je ne crois pas que Miss Delacour soit responsable. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle ait ramassé cette montre. Ce que je crois, c'est que la personne qui s'est servi de cette montre trop précieuse pour être jetée par-dessus la fenêtre a préféré s'en servir pour faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que je crois, c'est que la personne qui s'est trouvée en possession de cette montre l'a jetée dans la chambre de Miss Bulstrode et Miss Delacour, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pu fermer à clé leur cabine.

\- Dites-nous plutôt qui vous accusez…

\- C'est évident ! s'écria Fudge. C'est évident que c'est vous Lestrange !

\- Dites un mot de plus…

\- Et ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me tuer, comme vous avez tué Blaise Zabini ! Comme vous avez tué Severus Rogue ! Arrêtez cet homme !

\- Fermez-là !

\- Vous n'auriez pas du être dans ce train, vous êtes là uniquement pour votre soi-disant maître ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je…

Rodolphus Lestrange porta alors sa main à sa poitrine et en sortit un pistolet. Et sans attendre, tira sur Cornelius Fudge. Mais le brusque mouvement du train le fit rater sa cible. Cornelius se ratatina sur place. Soudain, le train s'arrêta dans un crissement sonore et brusque, projetant presque tout le monde au sol.

Albus rattrapa sa cousine de justesse et put voir Nerobi Zabini se tenir contre la paroi de la cabine. Puis Rodolphus faire demi-tour.

\- La porte de la plate forme n'est pas fermée ! Arrêtez-le.

Fudge, qui était le plus prêt, ne fit pas un seul mouvement. L'arme de Rodolphus était au sol et Albus se redressa.

\- Albus ! cria Scorpius.

Rodolphus ouvrit la porte et Albus le poursuivit. Dehors, une bourrasque de vent l'empêcha un moment de poursuivre sa course. Mais l'homme descendait les escaliers avec rapidité et il tomba dans la neige. Albus se mit à descendre les marches à son tour. Rodolphus traversa la tempête mais Albus pouvait suivre son manteau noir quand quelque chose l'arrêta en plein milieu de sa course. Le sol sous ses pieds avait crissé.

Il entendit Scorpius crier son nom. Albus se tourna.

\- N'AVANCEZ PAS ! C'EST DE LA GLACE !

Le sol craqua de nouveau sous ses pieds et Albus fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Rodolphus tomber et disparaître sous la glace, la neige étouffant son cri de surprise, tandis que sous ses pieds à lui, le sol s'effritait de plus en plus.

Puis une main attrapa son col. Albus se laissa tomber sur les fesses et son pied fendit la glace. Une autre main attrapa son épaule et une autre les pans de sa veste.

\- Tirez-le !

Albus agita son pied trempé et la glace craqua un peu plus.

\- Plus vite !

Il fut traîné comme ça jusqu'à toucher une terre plus solide. Le souffle court, Shacklebolt le serra contre lui et Albus attrapa son bras.

\- Bon sang !

\- Albus ! Tu es fou !

Albus rigola nerveusement et adressa un regard craintif à Scorpius.

Ils remontèrent dans le train. Fudge était toujours au sol, bredouillant des choses incompréhensibles. Pansy Parkinson agrippait une des tables de ses deux mains, le visage crispé. Théodore Nott tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Milicent Bulstrode et Gabrielle Delacour avaient réussi à ne pas quitter leur fauteuil.

Rose Granger, elle, se tenait prêt de Nerobi Zabini dont le poignet avait gonflé. Elle leva les yeux vers son cousin.

\- Où est Lestrange ?!

\- Il est… C'est un lac de ce coté-ci, un lac gelé…

Tout le monde eut l'air choqué.

\- Donc… Donc, marmonna Cornelius Fudge, il a essayé de s'enfuir et de me tuer…Alors, c'était lui ! C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Percy, demanda Albus, veuillez fermer les deux portes du compartiment.

\- Je… Je… Dois remonter voir Rusard. Cet arrêt ! Va nous ralentir ! Quelqu'un a tiré la poignet d'arrêt d'urgence…

\- Faites donc mais enfermez nous tous.

Percy le fit et Shacklebolt en profita pour ramasser l'arme à feu.

\- S'il avait une arme, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisée directement… Je suppose qu'il est inutile de continuer tout ça.

Albus secoua la tête.

\- J'aimerais que ça soit le cas. Mais il y autre chose.

\- Mais cet homme vient de s'enfuir ! C'est lui le coupable ! Et il ne sera même pas puni par la justice !

Le jeune Potter observa Nerobi Zabini qui grimaçait face à la douleur.

\- Je dois me rendre dans la cabine de Lestrange.

\- Je vous y accompagne dit Shacklebolt.

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement et Albus fouilla les lieux avec dextérité.

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester à Édimbourg.

\- Ce qui confirme la préméditation et que ce meurtre devait avoir lieu dans ce train.

\- Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Un infime détail.

Albus fouilla la seule sacoche puis la vida sur le lit. Il s'y trouvait son billet et un petit carnet dont il s'empara. Puis qu'il feuilleta.

\- Cette histoire… Est loin d'être finie.

 **12h18**

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi devons nous encore passer par ça ?

Albus arpenta le wagon en long et en large.

\- Tout d'abord. Il est à présent très clair que Rodolphus Lestrange était ici pour tenter de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! claironna Fudge.

\- Seulement. Il n'était pas le seul.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire !

\- Il y a un autre tueur ?!

\- Précisément.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

\- Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Blaise Zabini, comme j'ai pu le comprendre, avait contracté d'énormes dettes de jeu. Sa fiancée Pansy Parkinson et sa mère pourront sûrement en témoigner. De même que Cornelius Fudge, qui devait cacher cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette histoire lui a sûrement valu d'être pris pour cible par la famille de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Albus jeta un coup à Pansy Parkinson et celle-ci fit un bref mouvement de menton.

\- Donc parlons de la façon dont Monsieur Zabini est mort. Il comptait dévoiler au congrès d'Édimbourg tous les noms de la famille Voldemort et bien d'autres secrets dont seul Cornelius Fudge a sûrement connaissance. Je pense que nous aurons confirmation de tels propos une fois le train arrêté. Je ne doute pas que certaines personnes savaient que Blaise Zabini allait dénoncer la pire famille mafieuse et que si monsieur Shacklebolt n'en a pas entendu parlé, c'est que cela devait encore être tenu au secret. Mais je pense que d'autres personnes ici étaient au courant. A dire vrai, je pense que vous l'étiez tous. Sauf Miss Bulstrode et Miss Delacour.

« De ce fait, Blaise Zabini n'aurait jamais laissé Rodolphus Lestrange l'approcher. C'est pour ça que je peux affirmer sans douter qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux tueurs. »

Albus pivota sur ses talons.

\- Je pense qu'une personne ici a fait monter Rodolphus Lestrange. Il n'est même pas celui qui a acheté son billet s'y j'en crois les dires de mon ami Scorpius. Mais parlons de ce soir là. Blaise Zabini a ouvert la porte à une personne qu'il connaissait. Une personne en qui il avait confiance. Peut-être vous, miss Parkinson, qui avez décidé de lui rendre une petite visite qui s'avéra plus houleuse que plaisante. Peut-être vous, Monsieur Fudge, qui aviez certaines choses à lui dire. Ou encore vous, Miss Delacour. Ou bien Monsieur Nott, pour je ne sais quelle raison, comme parler du bon vieux temps. Une chose est sûre, Monsieur Zabini vous a accueilli. Au moment de sa mort, Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Lestrange étaient hors de leurs cabines. Monsieur Fudge ne l'était peut-être pas, s'y j'en crois la nuit difficile passée par Monsieur Shacklebolt, vu qu'il était sensé le surveiller.

\- Je… Je vous le dis depuis le début, bredouilla Fudge.

\- Si quelqu'un se tenait face à Monsieur Zabini pour endormir sa confiance. Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait derrière. Et le seul moyen pour cet homme d'y parvenir…

\- C'est de passer par la chambre de la Duchesse… Mais ! s'exclama Pansy. La Duchesse s'y trouvait, dans cette chambre !

\- Je m'y trouvais ! Je l'aurais entendu !

\- Pas si vous portiez des boules de coton, Madame la Duchesse. Ainsi, un tueur avisé pouvait entrer en toute discrétion et passer par votre chambre pour entrer dans la cabine. Il n'y aurait eu que le fauteuil pour le gêner parce que quelqu'un aurait pris soin de relever la chaîne. Il aurait donc ainsi pu attaquer par surprise Monsieur Zabini. Mais l'homme se serait débattu, en silence, mais débattu tout de même. Poussant le fauteuil contre l'autre porte et buttant contre la poignée. Ce qui a fait paniquer l'autre personne qui s'est empressée de planter un objet dans sa poitrine. Votre pic à cheveux, miss Parkinson.

\- Donc… C'est miss Parkinson, la coupable ?

La femme regarda miss Bulstrode avec fureur.

\- C'est ce que nous aurions tous pu croire de prime à bord. Et peut-être que le complice avait cette idée en tête. Et c'est ce que n'importe quel policier aurait pu en conclure. Sans les autres indices. Mais Miss Parkinson n'est pas la coupable.

\- Les autres indices ?

Albus fit un petit signe à Scorpius et ce dernier étala tout ce qu'ils avaient amassé au fil de la matinée.

\- Vous voyez ici l'épingle à cheveux, la montre, une serviette tâchée et j'aimerais rajouter autre chose. Scorpius, ton mouchoir.

\- Mon… Mon mouchoir ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- La dispute était à mon humble avis assez violente pour que le fauteuil appuie sur la poignée de la porte. Si l'agresseur a du peser de tout son poids en arrière et que Monsieur Zabini en a fait de même ça a généré assez de force pour casser la poignée. Et le bruit de celle-ci tombant au sol aurait pu vous réveiller, miss Zabini… Si vous étiez vraiment endormie.

\- Pardon ?

Albus sortit le petit carnet de sa poche.

\- C'est le carnet de Percy ! Il avait dit qu'on le lui avait volé, fit Scorpius.

\- Et c'est sûrement le cas. Dans ce carnet se trouvent tous les noms de ceux ayant acheté leurs places. Il y a votre nom, Miss Zabini, celui de Miss Bulstrode qui a pris deux tickets, celui de Monsieur Fudge, celui de Monsieur Shacklebolt. Vous n'y trouverez pas le mien, ni celui de ma cousine car nous sommes des voyageurs ajoutés. Et c'est là une première erreur. En cela, votre plan aurait pu être parfait. Vous avez acheté trois places. La vôtre, celle de votre fils et celle de Miss Parkinson. Mais vous avez aussi fait acheter une place de plus pour monsieur Lestrange.

Théodore Nott écarquilla les yeux.

\- Seulement cela faisait tâche d'être celle qui avait acheté la place d'un homme responsable de la mort de votre époux. Parce que je crois qu'il est important de tenir compte de l'affaire concernant monsieur Severus Rogue.

Les lèvres de Nerobi Zabini se pincèrent de colère.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Vous êtes en train de dire que j'ai… Que…

\- Je continue. Vous portez à votre doigt l'alliance de votre mariage même si votre mari est mort. Nous savons tous sur quel genre d'homme habituellement vous jetiez votre dévolu. Mais Severus Rogue était loin de correspondre à vos critères de sélection. Il n'était pas riche, il n'était pas connu. Il n'était pas en fin de vie. Ce qui me fait croire que c'était un homme que vous estimiez plus que tout. Seulement voilà, monsieur Rogue était aussi votre notaire et une fois marié, il pouvait plonger le nez dans vos comptes et a découvert que vous perdiez de l'argent, pour se rendre compte par la suite que nous n'étiez pas celle qui dépensait à tord et à travers. Alors Severus Rogue s'est mis à poser des questions. Des questions aux mauvaises personnes. Et il en est mort.

Les mains de La Duchesse se crispèrent et elle souffla sous la douleur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Pansy Parkinson, quel rapport avec Blaise ?

\- Quel rapport ? Et bien Monsieur Fudge nous a donné quelques indices. Blaise Zabini a demander à falsifier quelques documents sur la mort de feu Severus Rogue. Ce qui laisse une seule possibilité : Blaise Zabini a commandité le meurtre de Monsieur Rogue. Malheureusement, Fudge ne pouvait pas encore le dénoncer car si Zabini tombait, il tombait avec lui. Mais Zabini ne s'est pas embarrassé d'une telle pensée. Son témoignage allait sûrement faire plonger Monsieur Fudge de même que la famille Voldemort et ça… Ça, Madame Zabini, vous le saviez. Vous saviez que votre fils allait dénoncer tout le monde. Alors vous avez fait appel à Voldemort lui-même pour vous débarrasser de votre propre fils.

\- Vous n'avez pas de preuve… Vous ne savez pas qui je suis !

\- Des preuves… Elles sont sous mes yeux. Votre supercherie aurait pu passer inaperçu. Sans médecin à bord, sans monsieur Shacklebolt. Tout le monde aurait cru que Pansy Parkinson, ou même Gabrielle Delacour, aurait pu être coupable et dans la précipitation, Miss Parkinson aurait accusé Théodore Nott. Quelle belle affaire de faire monter dans ce train deux personnes qui se haïssent et le temps que les enquêteurs fassent le tri, monsieur Lestrange aurait déjà été bien loin. Mais ce qui vous a perdue, c'est votre mouchoir. Ou celui de mon ami Scorpius, que vous avez utilisé y laissant par mégarde une trace de votre maquillage. La même trace trouvée sur le col de votre fils, le même maquillage couvrant sa peau pour marquer l'étranglement. S'il vous faut une preuve de plus : la blessure faite à votre poignée. Vous avez profité de l'agitation causée par Monsieur Lestrange pour tirer sur la poignée d'arrêt d'urgence avec une telle force que vous vous en êtes fait mal. Après avoir planté le pic à cheveux dans la poitrine de votre fils, vous avez remis la chaîne de la porte et poussé le fauteuil avec l'aide de votre complice. Vous avez fait sortir Rodolphus qui s'est empressé de jeter sa montre dans la chambre de miss Bulstrode et miss Delacour, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille était trop saoule pour la fermer correctement. Une fois dans votre chambre, vous vous êtes rendue compte que la poignée était cassée et vous avez essayé de la remettre. Puis vous êtes retournée dans la cabine de Monsieur Zabini pour maquiller votre meurtre, pour ensuite revenir dans votre chambre.

Un silence s'abattit juste après la tirade d'Albus. Silence que rompit Théodore Nott.

\- C'était… Votre fils…

\- C'était un monstre ! hurla Nerobi Zabini.

\- Madame…

\- Je lui ai tout donné ! Je lui ai tout cédé ! Il avait la richesse et la beauté. Il avait l'intelligence ! J'avais réglé ses dettes ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'épouser Parkinson ! Mais ça aussi, il me l'a refusé encore ! Tout ça pour faire venir ce petit journaliste pédant ! Il a tué l'homme que j'aimais… Et il allait disparaître et s'en sortir. Recommencer une autre vie… Sans moi.

La voix de La Duchesse se brisa.

\- Il était devenu quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais plus… Mon Severus, mon Severus m'avait mise en garde et je ne l'ai pas écouté. C'était mon droit de décider s'il devait mourir ou non ! Je suis celle qui l'a mise au monde. C'est moi qui ai souffert ! Aucun de vous n'a subi ce que j'ai subi !

La Duchesse s'écroula au sol.

\- Je l'aimais tellement… Et il me l'a pris… Oh Severus…

 **13h00**

Scorpius observa les policiers encadrer la Duchesse Nerobi Zabini tandis que Shacklebolt faisait monter Cornelius Fudge à l'intérieur d'une voiture.

\- Voulez-vous bien m'aider ?

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi Miss Bulstrode, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Prenez ma main.

Il aida la femme à descendre, tandis que derrière Percy portait ses valises, suivis de miss Delacour.

\- Quelle triste histoire... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose… Une dame avec tant de prestance, un fils qui avait tout.

\- Pas tout, apparemment.

En disant cela, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Albus qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Théodore Nott.

\- Si j'avais voulu dénoncer Théodore Nott, fit une voix derrière lui, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Scorpius laissa Pansy Parkinson le rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- En dépit de toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui, je savais ce qui me manquait. Blaise avait de nouveau rompu nos fiançailles. Un jour avant ce départ. Sans en parler à sa mère. Il voulait se rendre. Il comptait dénoncer tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Il était prêt à mener une vie de paria. Pour une seule personne. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon mais quelque chose lui était monté à la tête. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai jamais dénoncé, c'est à cause de ce même amour que nous partagions.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

\- Rester ici le temps que la tempête se calme, puis rentrer à Londres et voyager, sûrement. Je ne vous remercie pas pour ce voyage, Monsieur Malfoy ; à l'avenir, je crois que j'éviterais le train.

 **xXx**

\- C'est une affaire qui pourrait me faire recevoir le prix Pulitzer.

\- Il me semble, oui.

Théodore Nott afficha un sourire triste.

\- Mais une autre vous attend. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup à dire sur Fudge et ses relations.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

\- Pourquoi pas, Monsieur Nott… N'est-ce pas là un moyen de sauvegarder un peu la mémoire de Blaise Zabini ?

\- Sauvegarder sa mémoire… Si je dois sauvegarder quelque chose de bien, c'est uniquement les moments passés en sa compagnie et je ne crois pas quelqu'un veuille lire ça.

\- Moi, je le ferais.

Nott leva un regard interloqué vers Albus mais ce dernier lui souriait agréablement.

\- Si vous passez par Londres, Monsieur Nott, et que vous savez que j'y suis, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite. Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant qu'il n'y ait eu que du négatif.

Albus inclina poliment la tête et se détourna de lui pour retourner auprès de Scorpius et de Rose Granger.

\- Quel voyage éprouvant ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons vécu une telle chose. Albus, j'ai reçu un télégraphe de ton père et il souhaite que nous nous rendions chez lui le plus vite possible. Vous êtes aussi nommé dans ce message, Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Faisons ça, dit Albus, il va vouloir tout savoir mais je préfère ça que passer du temps dans un poste de police. S'ils veulent un rapport, je le détaillerais demain.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut Scorpius.

 **FIN**


End file.
